A Rekindled Love
by FictionWriter453
Summary: Duck Dodgers Fic. Dodgers has once again been captured by the Martian Empire to be punished for his constant heartbreaking of the Queen. But when a secret that Commander X-2 has been hiding for so long comes into the Queen's notice, will the Captain and Queen's short lived romance be revived
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Looney Tunes. That right belongs to Warner Bros.)**_

* * *

Duck Dodgers was known as many things by people: A dolt, moron, incompetent buffoon, an arrogant ass but above all else (For whatever reason), he was known as a hero. Mostly because of his luck. No matter the circumstance, he always managed to make it through at the last moment. That was one thing that everyone agreed on despite how they may have felt about him.

Unfortunately, it seemed his luck ran out today for he was captured by a fleet of Martian ships. The surprise came out of nowhere and was shockingly similar to the time he was kidnapped the first time by Martians. Of course, anyone would have thought that maybe an upgrade to the security system would be appropriate for an event such as that. However, Dodgers felt that his...cat like reflexes would let him know when he was about to be attacked. Obviously, that wasn't the case here.

After being knocked out for about an hour, he was now wrapped in chains and held in a light green shaded tube as the Martian guards carried him throughout the palace. Dodgers wouldn't admit it, he was rather nervous. After all, not only was he stepping in the belly of the beast, he was also stepping in the home of his former short-lived lover: Queen Tyr'ahnee. He knew she wasn't over him and like the old saying went: _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_...or something like that, Dodgers thought.

Suddenly his tube was placed down on a surface and the walls around him came down to reveal Commander X-2 (Marvin as the locals called him) as he was surrounded by the traditional martian guards.

"Hello, Dodgers. I hope you had a pleasant nap. It was a warm up to the eternal slumber you'll soon be experiencing rather soon" X-2 said and even though he didn't have a mouth, Dodgers knew a pleased expression when he saw one. Dodgers rolled his eyes.

"Well, itsh good to know thath you're thish obseshed with me to kidnap me for no good reashon, ol' pal o' mine" Dodgers said.

"We are not 'pals', Dodgers. You are a thorn in my side that I am most eager to pull out. Also, I didn't abduct you out of sheer boredom, Dodgers though I do say would be a marvelous idea for a new hobby. No, you see I was instructed by higher authority to capture you and hold you here...by the beautiful queen herself...in the torture chamber" X-2 said.

Dodgers let out a gulp. Torture and chamber were never words that went well together.

"Finally, after all this time, this universe will be rid of the nuisance that is Duck Dodgers. Unfortunately, I won't be here to finish you off. My beloved queen will be the one to do it" X-2 said, half-disappointed. After this mongrel had ripped his beautiful queen away from him, he was determined to exact some revenge against him. He supposed this would do and maybe his queen would come to her senses and love him as she once did for a short time, X-2 thought with giddy.

After a few more minutes of tormenting Dodgers, X-2 had the guards place him in restraints held by pure energy that spread out his arms and legs. He would be an easy target to blast right then and there but he had his orders.

Suddenly, X-2 heard the doors to the torture chamber open and he turned. Inside came the beautiful Queen of Mars herself. She was wrapped in a tight black latex body outfit that covered every inch of her body other than her head. X-2's eyes nearly popped out of his head at this sight for extremely sore eyes. The queen also had a whip in one hand. She kind of almost looked like some earth villain X-2 had read about somewhere...she would fight against some bat-type creature. Anyway, it didn't matter at the moment but boy was he enjoying the sight.

"Commander, you and the guards leave here at once. I want to perform this act of justice personally and alone" The queen said.

X-2 bowed. "Yes my queen. As you command"

He started to walk (Or what looked like running very slowly as his feet moved so quick) out of the room with the guards floating behind him. The queen and Dodgers exchanged eyes as she held the whip around her neck.

When the doors slid closed, the queen removed the whip from her neck and lashed out her whip into the dead air, cracking it inches away from Dodgers face. The duck flinched at the near contact.

"Finally I have you right where I want you, Dodgers. Nowhere to run now" The queen said, stepping closer to Dodgers. She wrapped the whip tenderly around Dodgers neck, toying with him. A part of her wanted to finally have her way with him...but no. She was over him. She was a strong queen and would not be broken down by a duck of all things.

"Never took you for the kinky type, milady" Dodgers said with a smirk.

The Queen scowled and quickly swiped the whip away off Dodgers neck. Dodgers flinched at the slight pain caused by the swift removal.

"What's the matter, Dodgers? Nervous? Afraid?" Tyr'ahnee asked.

"What? Me? No, no, no. I'm not afraid. I'm just…..distracting you while forming my master plan to escape" Dodgers said.

"Which is?" Tyr'ahnee asked with an eyebrow raised.

Dodgers looked to Tyr'ahnee with an expression on his face that indicated that he had no plan whatsoever.

"I...would tell you...but I can't. It wouldn't be wishe to give away a mashter plan like that, you know?" Dodgers asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Clever. Knowing you, it would be a plan similar to the plan you formed when you sought to humiliate me by planning a wedding with me and betraying me the night before we were to be wed" Tyr'ahnee.

"Ah, come on now. It didn't happen like that" Dodgers said, trying to defend himself.

"Oh, didn't it? Then tell me, what did it happen like, Dodgers? Because all I can recall was a consort throne empty, a wedding dress left unworn, a bridal chamber left barren and a woman's heart broken and a queen being mocked by her own citizens. Does that not sound familiar?"

"Alright, I adhmit, I washn't exactly thoughtful in my departure but hey, you can't blame the whole thing on me. I wash fooled by that bucket head you call a Commander!" Dodgers said.

Tyr'ahnee rolled her eyes. "I don't want to hear it, Dodgers. I've heard enough of your lies. This is a long time coming. Your arrogance and insolence will be your undoing"

"Whatever floatsh your boat, babe. I'm not the guy you should be goin' after here" Dodgers said.

"Arrogant as ever, Dodgers. I should have expected as much. I'm going to enjoy this" Tyr'ahnee said.

She cracked her whip once more and began to aim it for real towards Dodger's body. A part of her pained to do this as she was still madly in love with him but she knew that this was how it was supposed to be. It wasn't meant to be between the two of them. They were too different. They wanted different things. They were enemies. It was for the best.

"Can I at leasht shay something before you finish me off?" Dodgers asked.

Tyr'ahnee hesitated for a second before putting her arm down.

"You have a minute" Tyr'ahnee said.

"Good. All I have to shay ish don't act like I don't regret walking away from what was supposed to be our wedding" Dodgers said.

Tyr'ahnee raised an eyebrow.

"What are you babbling on about?" She asked.

"I left because before I went into your bedroom, my ol' 'buddy', X-2, came into my room and told me all about theshe methane farmsh I would have to look over when I would be king" Dodgers asked.

Tyr'ahnee gave a confused expression.

"Methane farms? We have no methane farms. Besides, a consort only really has symbolic power. It has no actual responsibilities" Tyr'ahnee said.

"I know that now. He lied to me. I thought you wanted me as a king so you could use me to do thish methane farm thingy" Dodgers said.

"That's ridiculous...Commander X-2...he...he wouldn't dare" Tyr'ahnee said.

"Uh-huh. Right. I bet. Keep tellin' that to yourself, babe. I've said all I have to say. You want to finish me off? Go ahead a get it over with" Dodgers said, closing his eyes as he awaited the strike.

Tyr'ahnee stood there silent. She didn't know what to think. Was that what it was all about. He left her because of a lie the commander told him? This was all very confusing to her. She stayed still for several minutes with her hand up ready to strike Dodgers until she put her hand down.

"Very well, Dodgers. I'll investigate this matter first hand. Until then, you are to be escorted to a prison cell. Note that if what you say isn't true, the punishment will be twice as cruel as to what it was originally going to be. Understand?" Tyr'ahnee.

"Yeah. That soundsh positively lovely, sweedums" Dodgers said sarcastically.

"Guards!" Tyr'ahnee called. From outside the chamber, two guards came in and hovered toward the queen, waiting for her command.

"Seize the prisoner and take him to one of the holding cells" Tyr'ahnee said.

"Yes, your majesty" They both said simultaneously. One of them pressed a button on their arms and Dodgers was released, falling to the ground. The two guards picked him up and proceeded to drag him out of the room.

Outside, X-2 was eagerly awaiting the news of Dodgers demise but he saw two guards drag Dodgers out of the room, looking like he didn't even have a scratch on him. Now he was really confused. He entered the room and walked towards his beloved Queen.

"My Queen, I thought you were going to finally vanquish him. I don't understand" X-2 said.

"There's been a change of plans, Commander. Dodgers execution has been suspended until further notice while I...think things over" Tyr'ahnee said, giving a quick glare to X-2 before walking towards the doors to the chamber.

Before stepping out, she stopped.

"Oh and Commander...this may have a drastic effect on your future here on Mars" She said. She turned her head around and narrowed her eyes, deepening her glare at him.

"A very drastic effect" Tyr'ahnee said before stepping out of the room.

X-2 blinked and gave a gulp. This didn't sound good whatever it was. He didn't know what happened but he was starting to think the bigger loser of all this may not be Dodgers after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Looney Tunes. That right belongs to Warner Bros.)**_

* * *

Dodgers was placed in a holding cell as instructed by the queen. His arms were chained to the wall and any gadgets he had was removed from his person as well. From there on out, he was left defenseless and imprisoned.

One might wonder where the Cadet and Dr. I.Q. might be in this scenario. Well...let's just say the Martians had arranged for something like that.

* * *

_*Duck Dodgers' Ship*_

The Cadet and Dr. I.Q. both read a letter that was left behind when Dodgers was kidnapped.

"_Dear Cadet and Dr. I.Q.,_

_Strangers appeared on board while the Cadet and I were asleep. They had told me they heard of my great bravery and insisted I come with them on their mission. As I am the greatest hero who ever lived, I went exploring on a mission that required my great knowledge and wisdom to places unknown. When I shall be back, who could guess? Being a Captain in the Galactic Protectorate is not a job for determining when a conflict will end but ending it as soon as it possibly can. I shall return as swiftly as possible, my most esteemed comrades. Until then, Farewell._

_Dodgers"_

The Cadet and I.Q. looked at each other for a second.

"H-h-h-he's probably going to die" Cadet said with an annoyed look on his face. Obviously with the Captain's luck, he didn't believe that but was annoyed about the prospect of having to save him in the near future.

"Most likely" I.Q. said, nodding, acting indifferent to the situation.

"S-s-s-so anyway, w-want a burger? I can wh-wh-whip a couple for us right now" The Cadet suggested.

"Sure, why not?" I.Q. said with a smile.

The Cadet went to grab the cooking supplies while I.Q. took a seat, their worries about Dodgers close to non-existent.

* * *

So here the Captain lay and had been in that position for 2 days. He had been given very little to eat throughout that time so he was very hungry.

X-2 had been ordered to watch him for the time he was imprisoned on Mars. Normally, he would be pleased seeing his rival and nemesis in this position but for whatever reason, he didn't.

For one thing, he was expecting him to be demolished by now. For another, he was still worried about the Queen's comment to him about Dodgers pending execution having an effect on his future on Mars. It was cryptic and he didn't have any clue what that was about. His only guess was that it had something to do with Dodgers.

The Commander turned towards his prize prisoner and stood in front of his cell.

Dodgers looked up and saw the Commander standing there.

"Reeal nicshe place you got here. And here I thought you martiansh were a civilizshed people" Dodgers said.

"We are...though not to vermin as yourself" X-2 said with a glare.

"Whatever...what do you want, anyway? You're cutting into my 'hanging around' time" Dodgers said, cheekily.

"What did you say to the queen to make her decide against executing you?" X-2 asked.

Dodgers raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Dodgers asked.

X-2 banged his hand against the cell. "Don't play dumb with me, Dodgers. I know you said something to her. Why else would she stop the execution that she was dead set on performing?"

Dodgers shrugged. "I dunno. My charming good looksh?"

He gave a cheeky grin, even though he was lying through his teeth.

X-2 narrowed his eyes. "What she even sees in you, I'll never know"

"Oh, cry me a river, bub. Sho the girl you like doeshn't like you back. You know who hash to deal wit' that? Everyone. All the time. Shesh not intereshted in you. Get over it" Dodgers said.

X-2 was steaming with anger. He took out a device from his belt and pressed a button in the middle of it. This caused about electric current to be sent to Dodgers chains, giving him an electric jolt. Dodgers shrieked as a duck would as he felt himself burn inside out.

X-2 released the button and Dodgers was freed from the agonizing pain.

"The Queen may want you alive for now but that doesn't mean you get to stay in one piece throughout your stay here, Dodgers so I suggest you mind your tongue" X-2 said.

"Jusht becaush you don't like it doeshn't mean itsh not true" Dodgers said, breathing heavily.

"Shut it, Dodgers. It would've all worked out between the 2 of us if you hadn't gotten in the way. That I know for sure" X-2 said.

Dodgers rolled his eyes. "Riiiight. Yeah. Uh-huh. Whatever helpsh you sleep at night"

"I'll be sleeping well when you're gone, Dodgers and then, I can finally be with my beautiful queen" X-2 said.

The Commander was not ashamed to admit his love for his queen. He had been in love with her for so long, it was sometimes hard to remember how long. The Martian had known deep down that the queen had loved him too. It was just that Dodgers was always getting in the way, mentally confusing her. When he would be gone, so would her puppy love for Dodgers. The martian grinned to himself at the thought, vanquishing all worries of the queen's words to him the other day.

Dodgers on the hand just sighed and miserably looked back down to the floor. Thankfully, since he changed the subject, he didn't have to actually say what he had said to Tyr'ahnee. He probably would have been roast duck by now if he had. Boy, did this dude have it bad. It was almost cute but also kind of pathetic really. After all the times she's turned him down. You'd think the guy would take a hint.

Aside from that, he really didn't know how much more he could take of this. It had been 2 long days and he hadn't heard a peep back from the queen about what he had told her. It was his only way out of this mess. He at this point wondered where the heck his Cadet and I.Q. could be.

It's not like they would be out for a burger at this time while he was being held prisoner…..

* * *

_*Duck Dodgers ship*_

The Cadet and I.Q. were both scarfing down burgers the Cadet just made for the both of them.

"I have to say, Cadet that this burger is delicious. One of the best I ever had" I.Q. said.

"Th-th-thanks. It's an old family recipe" The Cadet said.

"You know it's a shame Dodgers can't be here with us" I.Q. said with an almost disappointed look on his face.

"Ah, y-y-you know him, sir. H-h-he'll be fine" The Cadet said, shoving aside any doubt in their minds that he was in real danger.

They both continued wolfing down the Cadet's burgers. It was probably safe to say that they would not be searching for Dodgers anytime soon. Which meant that Dodgers was all alone in the dungeons of the Martian palace and was going to stay that way until he was either released, rescued...or something far more unpleasant.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Looney Tunes. That right belongs to Warner Bros.)**_

* * *

Queen Tyr'ahnee was in a stressful mood. This investigation was taking a lot more time than she had anticipated and the more she waited, the more she ached for the truth. Normally, she would be able to instruct a scribe from the Archives that recorded every person's move in the palace in every room to bring her footage from a said time.

However, it was different in this case for the footage from Dodger's room the night before what was supposed to be their wedding was heavily encrypted. For what reason, the scribes did not know for sure but it was pretty obvious that someone did not want this footage to be seen by pretty much anyone. This caused serious suspicion to the Queen.

This gave credibility to Dodger's accusation of the Commander. After all, he out of anyone had the most motive to do such a thing. With Dodger's departure, he was given his position of Commander back and of course, his crush on her.

Ever since their to be wedding ended with her confessing her love for Dodgers and her breakup of him, Tyr'ahnee tried her hardest to maintain a professional relationship between the two of them. However, she could still sense the feelings he had toward her which made their relationship awkward. Now she felt bad about breaking up with him the way she did but she just couldn't hold her feelings inside anymore and it wouldn't be right for him to be married to a woman who only truly loved him as only a friend.

Going back to the encrypted archives, it wasn't impossible to decrypt them. It was just not going to be something that could be done in an hour. She expected a result very soon from her planet's top scientists. Though it was pretty obvious that whoever did encrypt it wanted it encrypted enough so that he or she could alter the archive enough so that they can clear themselves of any accusation. The more time went on, the more it was looking like the Commander was the culprit.

Usually, the Commander would be right at her side with whatever project she was working on but given the circumstances, she wanted him to stay as far away from this as possible. As a result, she assigned him to watch Dodgers while he was being held prisoner. She felt he would be happy with being able to see how he succeeded over him which was rare in their ever long rivalry.

As a gesture, she felt that she should have a one on one with him so he could potentially come clean. Her punishment of him would be far less harsh if he at the very least tells her the truth. So she relieved him of his duties for a short while so they could speak and she could get an insight on what happened the night before her and Dodger's wedding.

She called him into her throne room and tried her hardest to keep an expressionless look on her face even though there's a good chance she betrayed her trust.

X-2 was feeling a mixture of happiness and nervousness. Happiness because for one, he was always happy to speak to the queen and always hoped that whenever they talked, she would reconsider her position on them being together. Another reason is that he felt that whatever was going on was coming to a close and soon Dodgers would soon be a thing of the past.

On the other hand, he was nervous because he constantly thought about her comments to him when Dodgers was supposed to be executed and he was eagerly wanting to know what she meant.

"Good evening, my queen" X-2 said, bowing.

"Good evening, Commander. You're looking well" The Queen said, starting off with small talk to get the ball rolling.

"Why thank you my queen. You're looking quite beautiful yourself" X-2 said, complimenting her famous beauty.

Tyr'ahnee resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Thank you, Commander. The reason I called you tonight is because I wanted to talk about Dodgers"

X-2's hope started to rise and was hoping to hear that the execution would commence.

"Why yes, my queen. I would be very happy to discuss that with you. Are you ready to proceed with the execution?" X-2 asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to ask you something actually. It's about when Dodgers and I were supposed to be wed some time ago" The Queen said.

X-2's blinked before saying "Oh. Why do you want to discuss that, your majesty?"

"Nothing important, really. I just wanted to know what it was like working as a slave under him?" The Queen asked.

X-2 shuddered at the memory. "Why it was purely dreadful, my queen. Being forced to serve him was bad enough but the feeling I had knowing he was about to marry you and full power over me for life was excruciating. It scares me sometimes that it was even a possibility.

Tyr'ahnee narrowed her eyes. "Indeed. That's understandable. I hope there's no hard feelings between the two of us regarding that"

X-2 quickly shook his head. "No. Of course not, my queen. Absolutely not. It taught me to never do anything unless you command it"

"Good, good. I wouldn't want there to be tension between us especially since our...special relationship throughout these many years" The Queen said.

X-2 beamed at the reminder of the time they were together for a short time before the Queen continued.

"Anyway...I was wondering if there was anything further you wished to tell me about when you were enslaved to Dodgers. Something you may have kept...as a secret?" The Queen asked. She didn't want to express any emotion in her questioning of him so to not give him any reason for him to be suspicious of what this was about.

X-2 raised an eyebrow. He was not expecting this and was very confused as to why she was questioning him on this but he answered her anyway.

"Why not at all, your majesty. I have nothing I kept a secret when I was enslaved to Dodgers. I've said all I had to say regarding that" X-2 said.

Tyr'ahnee gave a slight glare. "Hmm...very well then, Commander. Thank you. You may return to your post"

The Commander, still a slight bit confused, turned towards the exit and started walking towards the doors. However, before leaving, he turned back towards the Queen.

"My queen, may I ask one more thing?" The Commander asked.

Tyr'ahnee raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Commander?"

"Well my queen, I was only wondering about...well...our relationship in the future" X-2 asked as he started walking back towards the Queen.

The Queen gave a bit of a scowl. "What about our relationship, Commander?"

"Well...you see..at our wedding, you said that the reason why you didn't proceed with our wedding was because you said that you thought you still had feelings for Dodgers" X-2 said.

"Well yes though I don't recall me ever saying that I 'thought' I had feelings for Dodgers. I said I did have feelings for Dodgers" Tyr'ahnee said.

"Of course your majesty but considering the fact that he's about to be executed, I can only assume that means that means you're over him for good" X-2 said.

Tyr'ahnee said nothing of this for the longest of time until she asked what his point was.

"Well, your majesty, my point is that I was hoping that...you've reconsidered us?" X-2 asked hopefully.

Tyr'ahnee again said nothing for quite a while before giving a sigh.

"Commander, I don't think it's appropriate to discuss any further possibility of me and you being together. For both of our sakes, it's best to put it behind us" The Queen explained as calm and as friendly as she could.

X-2 almost looked like he was about to cry. "Your majesty, I urge you to reconsider"

"No, Commander. I've made up my mind. You'll see it's for the best someday" Tyr'ahnee said.

"With all due respect, I disagree, my queen. Our relationship was the best thing that ever happened to me. I...I've loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you and I know you still have feelings for me too" X-2 said.

Tyr'ahnee sighed. This is the kind of talk between them she had wanted to avoid.

"Commander...I admit that I did have some feelings for you some time ago but it isn't like that anymore. The both of us are two different. We both want different things" Tyr'ahnee said.

"What do you mean?" X-2 asked with a slight tear rolling down one of his eyes.

"Well...you want a relationship with someone that would never love you as much as you did her...and I want…" Tyr'ahnee trailed.

X-2 tearful expression turned into that of frustration. "Dodgers?"

"How dare you even bring him up! I...It has nothing to do with him!" Tyr'ahnee said angrily.

"Your majesty, I think it does and oh, does it make me angry! I should just go down to the holding cells and finish him off myself if that's what it takes" X-2 said, his eyes beaming with rage, keeping his hand on a blaster he kept in his belt.

"Absolutely not! Dodgers is my prisoner, Commander. Not yours! He will live as long as I say he will" Tyr'ahnee said.

"But your majesty-" X-2 tried to say before he was interrupted.

"No, Commander. Enough! I'll hear no more of this. I am the ruler of Mars. This is my palace and what I say here goes and I say Dodgers will live until further notice. Do you understand?!" Tyr'ahnee asked, frustrated.

X-2 after a pause calmed his stance and took his hand off his blaster. He leaned his head down and bowed before the Queen.

"Yes, my queen" X-2 said, his body still trembling with anger.

"Good. You're dismissed, Commander. You may go. Now!" Tyr'ahnee ordered.

X-2 turned and walked towards the door. He practically marched out of the room and walked back to his post of guarding Dodger's cell. He was going to make sure this duck would experience a living hell before shipping him down to said place.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Looney Tunes. That right belongs to Warner Bros. **_

_**Also a bit of a warning there's a bit of unpleasant graphic descriptions in this chapter. A bit.)**_

* * *

Three days had passed since the Queen's talk with the Commander. They'd been extremely distant since then but surprisingly, the Commander had actually been rather...calm around her than one would expect. It's almost like he was relieving stress of some kind. Whatever it may be, the Queen decided it would be best to not know.

And yes, it was true, X-2 had indeed in fact been relieving the stress of being heartbroken through a new hobby. A new...sadistic hobby in which Dodgers was the subject.

He made true to his word that he would make the Captain's life a living hell and boy, did he ever. If Dodgers even _looked_ like he was going to speak out of turn, he was either beaten or shocked. Sometimes, the Commander would punish him simply for breathing too loud.

Another thing was that in those 3 days he was deprived of sleep as well. Whenever he was about to doze off, he was given an electric shock. If you added up all the time he was allowed to sleep in the last few days, it would have added up to at most an hour. He had dark circles and eye bags under his eyes.

Sleep wasn't the only thing he was deprived of. The amount of food he was getting before was practically a feast compared to the amount of food he's getting now. He was given crumbs of stale bread from leftovers in the kitchen. His stomach growled constantly which was another reason why X-2 would have him beaten as well.

If the Commander kept treating Dodgers in this manner, he would probably be dead in just a few more days. The duck looked like he was about to crack any moment now. He couldn't take much more of this. Never before in his life had he'd been more miserable. He almost wished he was executed instead.

That morning, X-2 walked giddily into Dodger's cell and looked at what he proclaimed to be his masterpiece.

"Good morning, Dodgers. How are we today?" The Commander mockingly asked.

Dodgers with all the strength he had in his eyes looked up at the Commander and said nothing. Instead, he looked back down at the floor.

X-2 gave a slight glare. "Now Dodgers, what exactly did we talk about ignoring your superiors? You don't want me to press the button again, do you?"

He got his device that emitted an electric shock to Dodgers whenever the button on the device was pressed.

Dodger's eyes opened wide and shook his head rapidly.

"N-n-no! No sir. Not at all. I'm...jusht peacy" Dodgers managed to get out, little out a terrified chuckle at the end.

X-2 just chuckled. Despite the fact that he got his heart ripped out just a few days ago, he was feeling pretty good right now. Finally, he was the dominant one over this vile duck. Even though he couldn't finish him off, at the very least he was able to bring him down to his knees and in X-2's shadow where he belonged.

"Now Dodgers...let's continue our fun activities from yesterday" X-2 said like a true sadist.

Dodgers just shuddered at the way he said it.

* * *

The Queen walked towards the dungeons absolutely fumed. She was just shown the archive footage of Dodger's room the night before their wedding. Everything Dodgers said was true. The Commander indeed lied to him about having to look over non-existent methane farms. It was also him who encrypted the archives to hide the truth and to top it all off, he lied to her just a few nights ago. She'd like to have given him the benefit of the doubt but there was no doubt about it now. He had A LOT of explaining to do.

She marched into the Dungeons and started walking towards Dodger's cell.

"Commander!" The Queen yelled as she approached the said cell. At first she was confused because he wasn't at his post but then she saw him in his cell for whatever reason. She saw him in front of Dodgers who was lying on the ground, his arms still chained to the wall.

"Commander!" The Queen exclaimed again. X-2 practically jumped 180 degrees behind him to face the queen and he looked rather nervous.

"M-my queen. W-what brings you here today?" X-2 asked.

"Come out of that cell this moment! I need to speak with you" The Queen said.

X-2 quickly did as his queen commanded. The Queen locked her eyes on X-2 as he exited the cell and quickly moved into the hall of the Dungeons.

"What did you want to speak with me about, my queen?" X-2 asked.

"You lied to me, Commander. As a matter of fact, you've been lying to me for quite some time" The Queen said with a deadly glare and with a whisper that would make anyone shudder.

"W-what do you mean, my Queen? I would never lie to you" X-2 said.

"Oh, is that right? Then let's see for ourselves then" The Queen said. She pulled out a sort of tablet device with footage the scribes presented to her. X-2's eyes widened with sudden realization and fear. He realized at that moment what Dodgers had revealed to her.

His fear only grew as the footage showed him telling Dodgers about how the King's responsibilities included watching over Mar's methane farms and it ended with Dodgers protesting, putting on his Captain's uniform and leaving the room. It ended with X-2 putting on a victorious grin as his plan had worked.

Dodgers, hearing the audio, let out a smile.

"_Busted"_ The Captain thought. His eyes started to close as he started to black out.

"Y-your majesty, I can explain. I was simply mistaken-" X-2 said.

"You dare continue to lie to me like this, Commander?! You were the reason all along that Dodgers refused to marry me. You also encrypted the archives so no one would find this footage!" The Queen ranted.

"I was only thinking of the best for you and the future of Mars, my queen!" X-2 said.

"You don't make those decisions, Commander! I do! I decide who to marry. Not you. You've pulled the wool over my eyes for a long time and now you're going to pay! Guards! Seize the Commander!" The Queen said.

Two robots came and grabbed the Commander's arms. They lifted him into the air holding each arm.

The Queen looked inside the cell and she screamed at what she saw. She could see bruises, torn marks on his uniform, bags under his eyes and he was looking a lot thinner. He looked to be a mess.

Tyr'ahnee turned towards X-2, still being held by the Martian guards.

"What. Did. You. DO TO HIM?!" Tyr'ahnee asked, yelling at him at the end of her statement.

"I...I…" X-2 said, trying to come up with a response.

"Guards, place the Commander in a cell and take Dodgers to the Medical center immediately" The Queen ordered, stepping inside Dodger's cell.

She kneeled down and looked up and down at the Captain of the Galactic Protectorate. She let out a tear at the sight of her former lover like this. To think just a few days ago she wanted to execute him and now all she wanted to do was kiss every feather on his body.

Dodgers, with all the strength his body could muster, opened his eyes ever so slightly and looked up to see the beautiful queen of Mars before him.

"Tyr...Tyr'ahnee?" Dodgers asked in a soft whisper.

"Shh...it's alright, my sweet. Everything will be fine now. The Commander is gone" The Queen said.

Dodgers tried to say something else but his body gave out and he passed out on the floor. The Queen simply closed her eyes and gently held him in her arms.

After stripping X-2 of his weapons, they tossed him in a cell and locked it, trapping him inside. They then proceeded to go into Dodger's room.

The Queen stepped back and allowed the guards to release Dodgers from his chains and pick him up.

"Gently!" Tyr'ahnee said as she noticed carelessness in the way they were treating him.

She watched them and followed them as they began to carry Dodgers to receive medical attention. She stopped in front of the Commander's cell and turned towards him with a fierce glare.

"I'll deal with you later. You will suffer greatly for what you have done" Tyr'ahnee said and started walking out of the Dungeon halls.

X-2 gulped. Just to think, this week was starting out to be very promising. Oh how the tables have turned…..

* * *

_**(A/N: I'm beginning to think maybe humor wasn't the best genre to use for this story...though I'll probably get back to doing more humorous writing in future chapters I believe).**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Looney Tunes. That right belongs to Warner Bros.)**_

* * *

Dodgers was known for his luck as said before but when he got unlucky: _He got unlucky._ The Doctor Tyr'ahnee had to look him over diagnosed him with sleep deprivation, practical starvation, some broken bones and some burn marks on his skin strongly suggested frequent electrocution. Tyr'ahnee was on the verge of sentencing X-2 with the most vile punishment she could think of at the moment right then and there. However, she was more focused on Dodgers at the moment.

Dodgers was placed in a bedroom for ambassadors from other planets on diplomatic missions. It was quite a marvel to behold. A large king sized bed with silk sheets, cotton beds and feather pillows (Non-Duck feathers for good measure), marble floors, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a bathroom in the bedroom as well with a bathtub with enough room for two (Do with that as you will). It was quite the royal treatment. He had been stripped of his uniform when he was being diagnosed and now he was dressed in Martian robes.

Tyr'ahnee also instructed the royal staff to treat him as they would her and to comply with any reasonable request he may have when he woke up.

The Queen herself practically never left Dodger's room when he blacked out a good 28 hours ago. The Doctor proclaimed that it would be natural for someone to sleep for a long period of time after suffering from injuries as Dodgers had.

The Queen watched Dodgers from a chair nearby his bed as he watched him breathe in and out. She couldn't help but feel responsible for this. She was the one who assigned X-2 to watch over him. If she hadn't, maybe he wouldn't be in this position. The Queen prayed to the gods that he would forgive and maybe hopefully give them another chance. Though with the way he'd been treated over the past few days, it was doubtful he would want to.

Suddenly, she heard a stir from Dodger's bed and shot her head up to see Dodgers opening his eyes slightly and starting to sit up though it was painful to move in such conditions. The Queen quickly got up from her chair and moved to the side of Dodger's bed. She gently caressed Dodger's face which caused him to look at her in the eyes. He did have to admit, she did have beautiful blue eyes.

"Well...thish ish a pleashant change from the lasht few daysh" Dodgers said.

"Good morning, darling. How are you feeling?" Tyr'ahnee asked, stroking his face.

"Well I'm better than I wash yeshterday so itsh an improvement. Itsh nicesh to wake up without chainsh on me" Dodgers said.

"I'm deeply sorry, darling. I should have believed you from the start and I should never have left the Commander guard you. Can you ever forgive me?" Tyr'ahnee asked. Her eyes sparkling as she looked down upon the one being she's ever truly loved.

Dodgers let out a smile. He had to admit, based on the past few days, he had to say he wasn't a big fan of Martian hospitality. However, waking up in a luxury room with a beautiful woman at his bedside to greet him, he had to say it was growing on him.

"Ah, I've been through worsh. Don't worry about it, babe" Dodgers said.

"Oh thank you, beloved" Tyr'ahnee said, embracing him. With the Captain's condition and the strength in which she squeezed him, the embrace brought about a slight pain to Dodgers which in turn caused him to groan. The Queen hearing this moved back.

"Sorry" She said with a slight blush.

"Itsh alright. Itsh a nicesh change" Dodgers said, referring to his treatment in the previous few days.

"I'm glad" She said with a pleased expression on her face. They both smiled at each other for a moment before Dodger's stomach started to growl.

The Queen gave a concerned look. "Oh, my poor darling. You're probably starving"

She claps her claps and almost instantly, servants came in with trays of fruit. They moved the trays by Dodger's bed.

"Any preferences, sir?" One of the servants asked.

"Just leave the tray here. The _former_ Commander has been starving him for days" The Queen said with disdain at the mention of him.

"Yes, milady" One servant said and they left the room.

"Oooh, don't mind if I do" Dodgers said as he reached up for a vine of grapes. However, he stopped as pain overwhelmed him. He lied back down with a groan.

"Allow me, darling" The Queen said, reaching for the vine of grapes for him and one by one fed him the grapes. Dodgers had to admit: This was a life he could get used to.

Dodgers all of a sudden got curious of something he'd been wondering for quite some time.

"I've been wondering about thish for a while and sho don't take thish the wrong way: How exactly do you Martiansh eat when you don't have mouthsh?" Dodgers asked.

The Queen didn't say anything for a while before saying "Trust me, you don't want to know"

Dodgers shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of do"

"Maybe I'll tell you someday" Tyr'ahnee said.

"Sho thish meansh you're not executing me anymore?" Dodgers asked.

"No. Of course not" Tyr'ahnee said, shaking her head.

"Well thatsh good to hear" Dodgers said with a mental sigh of relief. He gave a little bit of a smirk towards the Queen.

"What is it?" Tyr'ahnee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do have to shay, you look poshitively breathtaking in your latexsh outfit" Dodgers said.

Tyr'ahnee gave a playful look to Dodgers.

"Oh, is that so? Then...maybe I should put it on display for you more often" She said. She started to run her fingers down Dodger's face to his neck.

"Though leave the whip" Dodgers said.

They both laughed with each other at the Captain's comment. After a little bit, the laughter died down.

Tyr'ahnee decided for a moment to ask something she had wanted to ask him ever since he woke up.

"I...have a question I've been wanting to ask you...something personal" Tyr'ahnee said, nervous. She didn't know how he would take it. After kidnapping him, nearly executing him and leaving him in the hands of her vindictive commander, she was afraid the answer to her question might be one she didn't really want to hear.

"Oh yeah? Shoot" Dodgers said.

Tyr'ahnee gave a sigh before proceeding to ask her question.

"I...still have feelings for you. I've been trying to bury them deep inside so even I could convince myself I was over you. However...after discovering what really happened and me seeing you in your condition at the hands of the Commander, I want to reassess how much I love you. I was wondering if there was still a chance for us?" The Martian Queen asked.

Dodgers didn't exactly know how to react to this. While he constantly rejected the Queen's advances, he always had to admit that he always carried some feelings for her. He would never admit but he always felt a tinge of jealousy when she and X-2 were getting married and mentally jumped for joy when the Queen announced he was leaving the Commander for him.

After all, why wouldn't he want to be with her? she was considered the most beautiful woman in all of the galaxy. She also was the only person in Dodger's life who cared about this deeply about him.

The duck tried his best to always be proud and prideful. However, he figured at this point why bother? He did still want to be with her.

"Well...why the heck not? I'm yoursh again, babe" Dodgers said in his usual 'charming' manner along with a cocky grin.

Tyr'ahnee's eyes watered and her heart melted. There were no words to describe how happy she felt at that particular moment. It was like all her dreams had finally come true. Without saying a word, she leaned down and embraced Dodgers in a hug.

Of course, given that Dodgers was still injured, he felt a large amount of pain. However, at that moment, he didn't care. All that mattered was the two of them right then and there.

After a while, they pulled apart.

"I'm so happy right now, my love. I'm...I'm at a loss for words" Tyr'ahnee said.

Dodgers was about to say something until he took a big whiff of himself and found that he smelled really bad.

"Ugh. It sheems I'm at a losh for cleanlinessh" Dodgers said, wincing in disgust at himself.

Tyr'ahnee gave a devious look. "Then let's remedy that, shall we?"

She uncovered Dodgers and she picked him up as gently as possible. She then proceeded to walk to the bathroom.

"Don't you have shervantsh for thish kind of thing?" Dodgers asked, wondering why she was carrying him.

"Oh believe me, beloved...they won't be needed right now" Tyr'ahnee said, winking at Dodgers who suddenly got the picture.

After all, as said before, the bathtub was big enough for two.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Looney Tunes. That right belongs to Warner Bros.)**_

* * *

Truth to say news traveled fast around Mars. The news being that the Queen of Mars finally snatched away the heart of the famous (Or infamous given one's view of him) Captain of the Galactic Protectorate. The citizens of Mars had never seen the Queen so happy. She hummed to herself, practically skipped with every step she took and was much more forgiving than she usually was. When a Centurion accidentally bumped into her, she was the one who actually apologized (When the robot was fearing certain destruction). That was something absolutely no one could have predicted.

Dodgers was still recovering from his injuries. Thankfully, though with the advancement of Martian medical technology, it wouldn't take long at all for him to make a full recovery. Though the Queen was happy her love was getting better, she had to admit she was a little disappointed. She enjoyed taking care of him at night when she was finished with her Queenly duties. However, she knew he had his duties to attend to as well as her.

Speaking of which, the Queen relayed a message to the Galactic Protectorate that she had Dodgers kidnapped in the first place and held in the Martian Dungeons for almost a week. Though she also did proclaim that he was now fine and resting in her care. To prove what she was saying was true, she transferred the line to Dodgers while he was in his bedroom. It went something like this

* * *

_*A few days ago*_

"_Hey there, Cadet, I.Q. How the heck are the both of ya'?" Dodgers asked as he scarfed down a turkey leg._

"_W-w-w-we're just fine, C-c-cap'n. We're very sorry we didn't come to r-r-rescue you. We thought t-t-that you were on a mission" The Cadet said._

"_Yes, it's true. Although, looking back at it, it wasn't really the vocabulary you use…or your handwriting...and the Martian letterhead at the top of the letter probably should have given it away" I.Q. said, twiddling his thumbs._

"_Ah, itsh alright, fellash. I'm fine, now. Ash a matter of fact, I'm great" Dodgers proclaimed, eating a raspberry cake now._

_I.Q. winced in disgust at his eating habits but decided to stay on topic. "Dodgers, the Queen mentioned something about the two of you together again. Is this true?"_

"_Yupperino, gentlemen. The Queen finally managed to tie me down. While being the number one bachelor and if I might be sho bold to shay playboy in the entire galaxy hash itsh perksh, I know eventually I have to shettle down shometime" Dodgers said._

"_Well I'm glad to hear it. Maybe I can then talk with the Queen about reinstating the truce between Earth and Mars" I.Q. said, hopefully._

"_Ah, do whatever you gotta do, I.Q. I get paid either way" Dodgers said._

_I.Q. gave a slight glare to Dodgers and rolled his eyes. "Right…."_

"_U-u-u-uh, Cap'n. Does this mean that you and the Queen are getting married?" The Cadet said._

_Dodgers suddenly stopped eating and blinked. He hadn't really thought about that._

"_We haven't really talked about it" Dodgers said._

"_Well you better make a decision and make it quick. The Queen wants a consort and it seems she wants that consort to be you...though I don't understand for the love of me why" I.Q. said, whispering in the last part._

"_What wash that, I.Q.?" Dodgers asked._

"_Hm, oh nothing, Dodgers. Nothing at all" I.Q. said with a chuckle, acting like he didn't say anything._

_Dodgers simply shrugged it off. "Alrighty then. Well it wash nicesh talking to you fellash but I have a lunch to get back to. I need my strength"_

_He ended the call then and there and went back to stuffing his face, thoughts of marriage in the back of his head._

* * *

_*Present*_

The talk of marriage still entered Dodger's mind. He didn't really know what to think about it. When he first agreed to marry Tyr'ahnee a few years back, he just did it because he wanted to get rich quick. Now that he has developed feelings for the Queen in the time afterwards, it was sort of different.

Dodgers was recovering at a promising rate. He would be able to walk again very soon (Though it would be with a limp for a short time).

As for the Queen, she was walking towards Dodger's room like she did every day since they got back together. The guards who were posted at the doors to the bedroom stepped aside to let her pass. She opened the doors and walked inside the room.

Dodgers looked up and gave a smile.

"Hello, shweet thing" Dodgers said in his (not so) ever so charming manner.

"Hello, my darling. How are you feeling today?" Tyr'ahnee said.

"I feel poshitively great, milady. How about yourself?" Dodgers asked.

"Aside from being bored out of my mind the entire day, I'm feeling fine" Tyr'ahnee said as she sat on the bed.

"Being the Queen ish tough on you, huh?" Dodgers asked.

"No, not really. The reason I was so bored was because I had to be away from you the whole day despite you being down the hall" Tyr'ahnee said.

"Aw, shtop it. You're making me blush" Dodgers said.

The two of them laughed as they embraced each other in their arms. They nuzzled their faces together for a while and then parted but not before giving each other a lengthy kiss.

"I think the Cadet will be here to come pick me up tomorrow" Dodgers said.

The Queen fussed a little bit at this bit of news. "Oh, that's such a shame. I wanted you to spend more time here with me"

"Well, I'm shorry babe. I got my duties and all" Dodgers said.

"Yes, I suppose you do. If only there was someway you could stay here instead" The Queen said.

Dodgers was forced to admit: He did kind of feel bad about leaving her so soon after they just got back together but he was still a Captain of the Galactic Protectorate. He couldn't just give that up...unless…

"Shay, Tyr'ahnee...you weren't thinkin' of ush...gettin' married again, were you?" Dodgers asked.

Tyr'ahnee was stunned by the sudden questioning. She did have to admit: she thought of them getting married numerous times over the past few days since they had gotten back together. Of course, she did want to ever so badly but she didn't want to force her love into a situation he didn't want to be in.

"Well...if you want me to be honest, my darling, I have. However, I don't want to force anything on you. If we were to ever get married in the future, I want it to be a willing partnership, not something that was forced" Tyr'ahnee explained.

Dodgers looked at the bed he was lying in. The thought of being her husband enthralled him for reasons he couldn't explain. Obviously, he wasn't the ladies man as he always pretended to be but he for some reason never wanted to get married. It was probably why he rejected Tyr'ahnee when she called off hers and X-2s wedding for him. Maybe it was his fear of commitment, maybe it was fear of heartbreak, he couldn't tell. For whatever reason, however, he didn't feel any of this with the Martian Queen. Perhaps it was a sign that he did want to get married and wanted to marry her specifically.

"My love...do you wish for us to be married?" The Queen asked specifically.

Dodgers looked back at the Queen and blinked. After the longest of times, he gave a sigh and smiled.

"Well…Bachelor life ish fun and all...but hey, the both of ush aren't getting any younger. Do we really have a choice?" Dodgers asked, giving his odd version of the word 'yes'.

The Queen was being built up with so much emotion that she could barely even speak a word at that moment. She let out tears of joy at Dodgers agreement (Although it could have been more elegantly stated). It was as if all her dreams were coming true, dreams that happen to involve marrying a duck but still….

"Oh my love...I...I'm practically speechless. I'm so happy" Tyr'ahnee said.

"Shtop it, you're gonna get me all emotional" Dodgers said in a teasing manner.

The both of them embraced each other in a loving manner before giving each other a nice big kiss. At that moment, all thoughts of the Galactic Protectorate and Mars escaped their minds. Right then and there, they weren't a Captain and a Queen, they were a man and woman enchanted by each other…well, a duck and woman anyway but that didn't change the scenery.

After they parted after a long time, they looked each other longingly in the eyes.

"Oh, I must make the announcement to the citizens, my love. We must start the preparations" Tyr'ahnee said.

With that and one last kiss between the two of them, the Queen left to prepare for their big day, unaware of any consequences that may arise from this….


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Looney Tunes. That right belongs to Warner Bros.)**_

* * *

A week had passed since Dodgers and the Queen had been formally engaged. While the news of the two back together went by quick, the news of their engagement spread like wildfire. Of course, the Queen's announcement was enough to spread it all across Mars and through the grapevine, the Galactic Protectorate had heard the news as well and from there, it spread across the galaxy that the Queen was getting married...again (Or at least planning on one again considering the fact that the other two times she attempted to get married didn't go anywhere).

Of course, Dodgers had to send his resignation to the Protectorate. The Captain had figured that I.Q. would be in tears at the thought of losing his best Captain (At least in his mind) but to tell the truth, he seemed quite happy. Happy for Dodgers, happy for peace with Mars or happy that he didn't have to deal with Dodgers on a regular basis anymore, no one could tell but no one bothered to ask. Dodgers like to imagine it was a combination of the first two choices.

Speaking of peace with Mars, I.Q. had been in frequent contact with the Queen since then and she had agreed that given the circumstances, it would be best for Earth and Mars to renegotiate a new peace treaty. They had a formal ceremony at the headquarters of the Galactic Protectorate.

* * *

_*At the Ceremony*_

_The President and and Tyr'ahnee had signed their names onto the treaty and shook hands._

"_Why thank you very much for agreeing to reinstate our treaty, your majesty. I hope our two worlds can live in peace with each other from now on" The President had said with a big smile on his face, knowing that this treaty could very well secure him a second term. It seemed that seemed of more importance to him above all else. After all, he was a politician…._

"_Yes, I do as well. After all, I couldn't very well continue being at war with Earth while proceeding with my marriage to one of your Captains" Tyr'ahnee said in a gratifying manner._

"_Of course and congratulations as well. I wish you and Captain Dodgers a long and happy marriage...and good luck" The President said, cheekily at the end. The two of them shared a laugh._

_Nearby, Dodgers and Cadet were standing side by side. Cadet was in his usual purple uniform while Dodgers was sporting Martian armor on his chest and legs. After all, now that he was going to be an official from Mars, he had to show it._

"_Well Cadet...itsh been a heck of a ride but ash we know, good thingsh musht come to an end" Dodgers said, looking at the Cadet._

"_I k-k-k-know, sir. It's been my u-u-utmost pleasure to be at your side throughout these y-years" Cadet said._

"_Well just remember to try to keep old I.Q. there under control. I think he's taking me leaving more than anyone else" Dodgers said._

_Cadet started to sweat a little bit from nervousness and decided to play along with the former Captain and not tell him about the fact that I.Q. had a party the other day about Dodgers formally leaving the Protectorate._

"_U-u-u-uh, yes sir, Cap'n. I-I-I'll be sure to do that" Cadet said with a cheesy smile and salute._

_Dodgers gave a nod and patted the Cadet and walked over to Tyr'ahnee who, along with the President, had just finished the ceremony. The two of them formally sealed the newly developed peace with a kiss._

* * *

_*Present*_

It seemed as if everyone was benefiting from the future wedding of Dodgers and the Queen...well, almost everyone.

The former Commander of the Martian Empire, X-2, had heard the news of their engagement. The news was so big, it even spread to the Dungeons of the palace of Mars. The former Commander couldn't have been more heartbroken and discouraged. Why just a few weeks ago, he was on top of the world. Commander of the entire Martian army, he had just captured his mortal enemy and he believed he was getting closer to his Queen. Now, he was stripped of his title, his enemy was marrying the person he'd loved for years and he would soon be King of Mars. How things could change so drastically and so quickly had never ceased to amaze the small Martian.

Now he was awaiting punishment in the Dungeons of Mars and he was fearing for the worst. After the Queen looked at him with that venomous glare that he had never seen before a week ago while sending Dodgers off for care, he was practically expecting to be given the death penalty. The more he continued to wait, the more his nerves got to him. Despite this, however, his sadness greatly outweighed his fear despite what one could tell from his facial expressions.

During one afternoon, while he was just sitting in his cell, two Centurions passed by and banged on the cell door. X-2 looked up and saw the robot looking over him.

"Commander…the Queen has ordered for me to take you to her for...sentencing" One robot said.

X-2 sighed. Time to face the music, he thought.

The robot unlocked the cell door and the Commander walked out of the cell. One robot guard then proceeded to chain his arms and legs. X-2 didn't show any emotion to these actions.

"I'm sorry, Commander. For what it's worth, whatever happens, you were a great leader" The robot said, sincerely.

"Thanks" X-2 said although it didn't make him feel any better.

The robots lifted him by his arms and started to carry him to the throne room. All the way to the palace halls, he was given looks by all who was around. X-2 felt embarrassed. He'd never been so shamed, not even when he was forced to be Dodger's slave for a short time.

The shameful walk continued until the robots carried him into the throne room. Inside, the Queen (Beautiful as ever) sat on her throne with her legs crossed. By her side, Dodgers stood in royal Martian robes. X-2 in normal circumstances would've given a glare to Dodgers being in the position he was in but now there was no point. It was over for him.

The Centurions dropped him a few feet away from the throne room.

"Guards! Leave us" Tyr'ahnee ordered.

"Yes, your majesty" They both said simultaneously and hovered to the door.

They were soon gone from the room, the throne room doors leaving a large bang behind the former Commander.

"...You know why you're here, Commander" Tyr'ahnee said.

"Yes. I do, your majesty" X-2 said.

"You lied to me, you interfered with my wedding, you practically committed treason but the one thing that upsets me most is you hurt the one I love" Tyr'ahnee said, giving a longing glance to Dodgers.

X-2 gave a deep sigh, remembering the short time back when she would've described him in such manner. Now it was a thing of the past, it seemed.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Tyr'ahnee questioned, turning her attention back to X-2.

The said Martian shook his head.

"No I don't, your majesty" X-2 said, still emotionless.

"Nothing at all?" Tyr'ahnee asked, glaring at him for his cowardice.

X-2 sighed and looked to the ground with a sorrowful look on his face. "I only did what I did because I loved you, my Queen and have since the day we met. I know what I did was wrong and if I had to do it over, I wouldn't do it at all. However, now it's too late and I'll accept whatever punishment you deem best for me"

"Somewhat admirable…however, given the circumstances, I feel that it is best for the future King to decide your fate. He was your victim, after all" Tyr'ahnee declared.

She turned to Dodgers and nodded.

"Whatever you decide will be his fate, my darling. He is completely at your will" Tyr'ahnee said.

Dodgers nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek (Which she rubbed affectionately). The former Captain of the Galactic Protectorate walked down the steps to the throne to X-2.

He looked down to X-2. He looked completely and emotionally broken.

Dodgers didn't really know how to explain it. Anyone else would have sentenced the small Martian to rot in jail for the rest of his life...or worse. However but for whatever reason, Dodgers could not bring himself to say such words.

He wouldn't admit it but he secretly thought of the Commander as a friend. Yes, they did butt heads from time to time but there was always this relationship Dodgers felt between the two that was more than just common rivals. Even when he was brought to his death, he didn't have the heart to go down to his level...actually, he couldn't even if he wanted to. He was really short.

"Well, darling...what will it be?" Tyr'ahnee asked her future husband.

Dodgers raised an eyebrow and after giving a sigh, he finally spoke up.

"You know what, babe?...I think hesh shuffered enough" Dodgers said.

Both the Queen and X-2 raised their heads.

"What do you mean, darling?" Tyr'ahnee, shocked to hear this from him.

"I think hesh had enough torture for a little while, babe. Itsh beneath me to rub more shalt in the wound?" Dodgers asked.

X-2 couldn't believe what he was hearing. This couldn't be the same Dodgers that he'd known for years. The one he'd constantly been at ends with, the one whose missions he'd constantly try to ruin, the one who he'd had just tortured just a few days ago for crying out loud!

"Darling, are...are you sure? After everything he did to you? You don't want to inflict any other sort of punishment on him?" Tyr'ahnee asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I'm shure, hon. I'm not that kinda duck. Jusht let him go" Dodgers said, giving his love a sincere look.

Tyr'ahnee was disappointed. She was desperately hoping to back at the Commander for hurting her love. However, she wanted to respect her loves wishes so she, with great hesitation, complied with his wishes. She gave a stern look and looked at the former Commander.

"You have no idea how lucky you are...now thank your future king for his generosity" Tyr'ahnee ordered the former Commander.

Dodgers had to admit. That was something he would enjoy seeing. Just because he wasn't a sadist like X-2 doesn't mean he didn't enjoy seeing him in these types of situations.

X-2 on the one hand was overjoyed he would get to live but on the other he didn't for the love of him want to do something so degrading to his rival. However, it was the Queen's orders so he had no choice.

"...T...Th...thank…thank…" X-2 said, finding it desperately hard to spit out the words necessary for this scenario.

"Shpit it out, bub. You're sounding more like the Cadet" Dodgers said.

X-2 resisted the urge to glare at Dodgers and continued.

"...Thank you...your highness" X-2 said, just loud enough for both of them to hear.

"You're welcome" Dodgers said, nodding half-sincerely (The other half was too busy enjoying this).

"While you live to see another day, you will no longer be in command of the Martian Empire. You will resume your former position as the future king's slave" Tyr'ahnee said.

X-2's eyes shot up. "What?"

"Did I stutter, slave boy? Also, don't talk back to me. You're very lucky your head's still on your shoulders" Tyr'ahnee said.

X-2, overwhelmed with mixed emotions, just closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, your majesty"

"Good. This meeting is concluded" Tyr'ahnee said. She got up from her throne and walked down the steps to her love.

"My sweet, I must attend a meeting with the Council. Will you wait for me?" Tyr'ahnee asked, lovingly.

Dodgers nodded with a smile. "Sure thing, hon"

Tyr'ahnee gave a loving look to him. She bent down to his level and nuzzled her face into his.

They stayed in that position for a long while, long enough for X-2 to get a long look at this. She gave a slight glare to Dodgers but was careful not to do it for too long otherwise the Queen might notice. Despite everything that had just happened in the past few days, he still loved her and hated Dodgers for constantly stealing her away.

After a while, the two lovers parted and Tyr'ahnee left the room without a second glance to X-2.

Dodgers and X-2 just stared at each other with X-2 having an awkward look on his face while Dodgers just gave a smile. Whether or not it was because he was greatly enjoying this or maybe he was happier they were on…'friendlier' terms, X-2 didn't know. It was probably a combination of both

"So...howsh about gettin' the future King some water, my friend. I am poshitively parched" Dodgers said.

X-2 just gave a slight glare. "Of course…sire"

He turned and began to walk to fulfill the needs of his new master...he could tell he was going to hate being his slave even more than the last time….


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Looney Tunes. That right belongs to Warner Bros.)**_

* * *

X-2 had to admit: This was indeed worse than the last time he was Dodger's slave. Not because Dodgers was a harsh master, rather it was that Dodgers was now becoming everything he had hoped to be and now he had a front seat to it all.

He saw see Dodgers be fitted for his wedding robes, he saw him pose for an official royal portrait as he would be crowned King soon(And looking rather cocky throughout the whole pose), he saw ice sculptures designed of Dodgers embracing the Queen in a sweeping kiss, pretty much being given the royal treatment over the past two weeks he had been his slave.

It was pretty much what all his innermost nightmares consisted of. However, this wasn't a nightmare; it was the real thing and there was no waking up from it.

Right now, he was inside Dodger's bedroom (Or at least his bedroom for now until he and the Queen would officially share a room, another reason for his ongoing depression), sweeping up the large amounts of junk food that Dodgers ever so humbly helped himself to from the Palace kitchen. Never had he seen one organic being eat so much. The thing that confused the former Commander the most was that he was so thin for his eating habits. Where in the name of the gods did he hide it all? While puzzling, he thought it would probably be best not to know.

The slave continued to do his duty as the future King of Mars himself came in the room, chomping on a vine of grapes.

"Howdy doo there, ol' pal" Dodgers said as he threw the now empty vine on the ground. X-2 looked between the vine to the floor and his master. He gave an ever so slight glare to the duck.

"With all due respect, Master, this is what the garbage chute is for" X-2 said as he walked to the vine, picked it up and threw it down the said chute.

"Yeah, well...the King can't be expected to do everything, now can he?" Dodgers asked with a smug look as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, Martian wardrobe was starting to grow on him.

X-2 rolled his eyes. "Of course not but need I remind you Master, you're not the King, yet"

"Ah, yeah, about that. Tyr'ahnee and I need to look over shome seating arrangementsh for the recheption. She shaid you were allowed to come along, buddy" Dodgers said.

"Really?" X-2 asked hopefully, thinking that some tension between them may be resolved.

"Yeah, only she wantsh you to siht at the back of the room sho she doeshn't have to see you. She'sh still kinda mad at you" Dodgers said.

The momentary hope that filled X-2 for a short while evaporated and his face turned gloomy again.

"But don't worry though. The Cadet will be around sho he can be some company to you. Anyway, I better be off. You can take the resht of the day off when you're done here" Dodgers said.

X-2 gave a slight glare. "Yes...thank you...Master"

He said the last word with a bit of a sneer but thankfully, Dodgers wasn't paying attention at the moment.

"See you around, bud" Dodgers said and left the room, the door banging behind him.

X-2's rage was nothing like he'd ever felt before. He was so angry. Never had he thought he could ever stoop so low, cleaning up after this mongrel and daring to call him master...again.

After a few minutes of self pity, X-2 decided that this wasn't solving anything and got back to work. It took him about an hour and a half to clean up the rest of the mess. The former Commander turned slave figured Dodgers got his eating habits from his former cadet, given his origin species.

After making sure everything was clean and sparkling, he left. He honestly wondered if he should even have tried so hard. The duck was only going to mess the room up again, it's not like it even mattered if he put in the extra effort.

Then again though, what else did he have going for him at that point? He didn't have anything else to do. He was at that point a slave, the lowest class a Martian citizen could be (If he could even be counted as a citizen anymore). People hardly gave him the time of day anymore and the Centurions only acknowledged him out of respect for his former position. At that moment, his only friend in the world was the one person in the whole universe he couldn't stand: Dodgers.

He walked out of the Royal bedroom and started walking toward his room.

"_Room"_ X-2 thought sarcastically. It wasn't anything like the sort.

Since he had become a slave, he had been removed from his imperial suite and relocated to a room far different than his usual surroundings. He'd seen janitors closets with more luxuries. It was pretty much just a lumpy old mattress with no coverings, a thin and dirty blanket, a sink that spit out dirty water and a toilet in which he didn't know what contents it held. The very least he knew was that it was not water (At least not anymore).

He, with great depression, walked to the small door that lead to his room and plopped down on the mattress and sighed. Just where and when did he go wrong in his life?

Maybe this was the sign that Dodgers was always meant to be the winner and he was always supposed to be the loser. It's kind of a morbid view on his life but given how the duck had seemed to almost always get the better of him, there was practically no debate over it.

He had been sorely tempted to come up with another lie to tell to Dodgers to stop this wedding like the lie about the phantom methane farms but he decided against it. It was too risky and he almost faced certain death because of it.

Besides, what good would it do? The Queen wasn't interested in him anymore. He understood that now. She thought she loved him because he saved her from Z-9. That was all. Her heart still belonged to Dodgers and it always had.

Well X-2 decided to stop letting life slap him in the face and get over it because this was his life from now on and he would accept it with as little dignity as he had left.

He lied down on the mattress, head facing the ceiling and covered himself with his blanket. The mattress felt hard as a rock but it was something you had to get used to. After about 15 minutes, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_*Around Midnight*_

There was a strange noise that woke the former Commander from his slumber. He had been dreaming that him being a slave to Dodgers was all a dream and that he and the Queen were still happily in a relationship. Oh, how irony could be cruel in its ways.

The noise sounded like something soft being scraped across the floor and X-2 could swear he heard footsteps quickly patting on a floorboard nearby.

X-2 rubbed his eyes and got up from his 'bed'. He looked around to see if something could have fallen somewhere. At first, he saw nothing and then he saw something at the bottom of the door to the room. It...was a letter...and it was addressed to him.

He unfolded the letter and read what the contents had to say.

"_Hello, X-2,_

_I don't wish to reveal who I am at the moment. However, you and I know each other quite well. Granted, the last time we saw each other, we could have left on a better note but I digress._

_I've heard of your situation and let me be the first to tell you that I am completely sympathetic with you. To be forced to serve that duck his every whim and to see him marry such a fine specimen as the Queen. I tell you, it should be illegal!_

_I have a proposition for you that will benefit the both of us and we both can get what we want. Meet me in the throne room 3 nights from now at around midnight. No one will be there to disturb us._

_I swear to you, it'll be worth your while for you to go through with this_

_Sincerely, _

_An old friend"_

X-2 looked down confused at the letter. He opened the door to his room and looked down both sides of the hallway. No one was there. They had run off some time ago.

After closing the door again, he looked down at the letter for almost a half hour. He didn't know what this meant but for whatever reason, it intrigued him. It was almost too good to be true...and that's what worried him.

Whatever the purpose was for this mysterious stranger to be so interested in helping a slave is beyond him but he figured he just might entertain this idea just for the purpose of seeing what it was all about. He ripped the letter into shreds and put it into a bucket that he used as a trash bin, just to make sure no one would find it if they came into his room for whatever reason.

He crawled back into bed and fell asleep. The former Commander felt unnaturally chipper about his situation, thinking that it may yet turn the other way around.


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Looney Tunes. That right belongs to Warner Bros.)**_

* * *

X-2 was never one to do secret meetings like this but then again, he wasn't one to be a slave either. He didn't like these kinds of meetups but desperate times called for desperate measures. He wanted to know just precisely what was going on and what this mystery benefactor meant when he said that this would be something that benefited him.

The former Commander of the Martian Army quietly snuck his way into the throne room and looked around. It was decorated for the wedding that was taking place 3 days from then. He gave another sad sigh as this only reminded him of his (almost) wedding with the Queen. However, he stayed focused on what was happening.

X-2 stood in the middle of the room waiting for some kind of indication that he wasn't alone. He waited for quite some time very well past midnight. He was worried this may have been some trick played on him by a servant with a grudge or something along the lines.

When he figured that he wasted enough sleep time, he gave a sigh and started to head back towards his room. That was until he heard something.

"X-2" A voice whispered. It was a voice that sounded familiar but he couldn't make out for sure just whose voice it was.

"Who's there?" The former Commander asked. He didn't know why but he was getting nervous. He didn't know whether it was the secrecy, the sneaking around the Queen (again) or maybe he deep down didn't trust this mystery person. However, despite his best judgment, he proceeded with caution.

"Just move 20 steps to your right" The voice said.

X-2 turned to his right and did as told. He walked to where the voice told him to go. While walking towards the destination, he could see a shadow from behind a column on one end of the throne room. The stranger was a much larger build than X-2. He was also much taller. With each step, the figure became more intimidating.

When he walked the requested steps, he stopped. The figure's shadow still hid the stranger's identity although X-2 could tell he was Martian, though that was probably a given. The only non-Martian being on Mars right now was Dodgers.

"Hello, X-2" The voice said in a more clear voice.

X-2's eyes widened. That voice. He'd recognize it anywhere. It was a voice he'd never thought he'd hear again.

"...Z-9" X-2 said.

The former General came out from the shadow. X-2 saw that he didn't exactly dress any better than him at that moment. He was wearing dirty garments, old boots and his helmet that he wore all the time as the Martian General was removed, revealing a bald head that all male Martians had.

"X-2, a pleasure. I knew you would come. Even you must have understood that my offer was an opportunity you couldn't afford to waste in your position" Z-9 said in his typical sly and weasel like voice.

X-2 gave a glare to the former General. Obviously, he still wasn't over the fact that he committed treason when he tried to take over both Earth and Mars and dispose of his beloved queen.

"How have you escaped from prison?" X-2 demanded.

"I have my ways. I also made a deal with my cellmate Andromeda Annihilator that I would get him lots of 'toy soldiers' for him to play with if he kept his mouth shut about my absence. Right now, the prison guards believe me to be in my bed, recovering from my injuries from 'play time'" Z-9 explained with a shudder, remembering how hard the large prisoner 'played' (And it was not at all what it sounded like).

"Right….Now give me one good reason I shouldn't wake the queen up and inform her that a filthy traitor is free and on Mars once again?" X-2 asked with a raised eyebrow.

"True, I did betray the crown...but so did you...didn't you?" Z-9 asked with a sly expression on his non-face.

"Don't compare what I did to what you did. I only didn't want that duck being King...and marrying my queen" X-2 said,looking down to the ground, practically whispering in the last part.

"Then that's exactly why you shouldn't turn me in. We have mutual goals" Z-9 said.

X-2 glared up at the former General. After several moments of them looking at each other, X-2 spoke up.

"So what is this proposition of yours?" X-2 asked with disdain in both his eyes and voice.

"Well it's quite simple, really. First, we stop the duck from marrying the Queen. Then, that leaves the door open for you to marry her and become King of Mars. From then, you convince the Queen to grant me a pardon and restore me to my former position. That's all I wish" Z-9 said.

X-2 raised an eyebrow. "You make all that sound simple"

"Yes, it does sound too easy but believe me, I've thought over how to do this" Z-9 said.

X-2 crossed his arms and gave a glare.

"Then by all means, don't keep me in suspense" X-2 said, sarcastically.

"The duck's motives to marrying the Queen are quite unknown to the citizens of Mars especially since he opted out of his first chance to marry her so...if some events were to happen that showed his _real_ intent on marrying the queen, he'd be in an...awkward situation" Z-9 explained, putting an emphasis on real.

"And I suppose these events are to be orchestrated by the two of us?" X-2 asked.

"Precisely. You see, it's quite clear the duck only wanted to marry her the first time around because of her wealth and power. Let's say this time around he was planning to...I don't know..._kill her, _instead?" Z-9 asked with a devious look on his face.

X-2's eyes widened and in no time at all, his face turned sour with anger. "How dare you!"

Z-9 gestured for him to relax. "Calm yourself, we're not really going to kill the Queen. We're only going to make it look like Dodgers wants to kill her"

X-2 calmed a little but not by much. "And why would he want to kill her? The Queen is practically the dream woman of every man in the galaxy"

"She is very attractive, yes...but some people appreciate power more than a woman's touch. Dodgers would only be a consort with no real power if he were to marry the Queen and if something happened to her, he'd be the first in line to take the throne" Z-9 explained.

X-2, understanding the plan more, only had one other question. "Just how do you exactly plan to frame Dodgers for planned murder, anyway?"

"I've been thinking about that, yes. With any wedding, there comes the honeymoon. With the honeymoon, there comes, among many other explicit things, kissing. Lots and lots of kissing" Z-9 explained.

X-2 shuddered at the thought of the mongrel with his beloved Queen in such a manner.

"What's your point?" X-2 asked.

"Well as you probably know, the reception comes right after the wedding and it will be serving exquisite food. However, I have my own special ingredient for the duck" Z-9 explained.

X-2 raised an eyebrow. This was making no sense to him.

"What do you mean?" X-2 asked.

"I've been doing plenty of reading in my time away, Commander. Interesting reading, particularly chemistry and I found this absolutely fascinating reading on a poison that only has an effect on Martians. I need you to sneak this poison into his food" Z-9 said, revealing a capsule of some powdery substance.

X-2 blinked. He was already feeling uncomfortable.

"But you said this poison only affected Martians" X-2 said.

"Exactly. When the duck eats his food, the poison will enter his salivary glands. When he attempts to kiss the Queen in the bridal chamber, that poison would then seep through the Queen's skin and enter her bloodstream, effectively killing her" Z-9 said.

X-2 practically fainted at the very thought. He couldn't believe he was even entertaining this idea. That was when he started to speak up in protest about this.

"Are you insane?!" X-2 asked frantically.

"Relax, Commander. As I said before, we will not kill the Queen. Only put her in the position where she could be killed. When Dodgers and the Queen enter the Bridal Chamber, you wait about 30 seconds before rushing in and accuse him of trying to poison the Queen. Doctors will investigate and find Dodgers indeed is guilty" Z-9 explained.

X-2, calming down, stared at the former general, still skeptical.

"But Dodgers is a dunderhead. Everyone knows that. He couldn't do this all by himself" X-2 said.

"Yes, I know. That's why we'll blame it on the Galactic Protectorate. We'll make it look like they planned to do this as revenge for the Queen kidnapping Dodgers and take Mars for themselves. Their scientists easily have the resources necessary to develop this poison. I should know. I made it" Z-9 said in a bragging manner.

"And where exactly do you fit into all this? I doubt the Queen would even consider the thought about pardoning you after you held her hostage" X-2 said.

"Well that's where you come in. When you enter the bridal chamber and Dodgers is discovered to have poison in his veins, when the Queen asks you about how you came across this info, you tell her that it was me who informed you. That is I broke out of prison when I heard through the grapevine of a conspiracy of the Galactic Protectorate trying to assassinate the Queen and take over Mars. When Dodgers is arrested and the treaty is ended, the Queen will instantly fall for you again as she did the first time you saved her. You can then convince her that I'm reformed and reliable enough to return to my former position. It all adds up, Commander" Z-9 explained.

X-2 looked down to the ground. This was indeed an interesting proposition. Break up Dodgers and the Queen, Dodgers goes to Prison, he's hailed as a hero and the Queen likely falls for him again. In every sense, with this plan, he came out the winner but he still didn't know. He didn't like conspiring in manners such as this. His lie to Dodgers couldn't compare to this.

"I...I don't know. To go against my queen and the throne of Mars like this...it's not right" X-2 said with great doubt in his voice.

"X-2, think about where your life stands right now and think of how the future of Mars looks knowing that this imbecile of a creature will soon be on the throne of Mars. We'd be doing the planet, no, the galaxy a favor. Also...be honest with yourself, Commander...are you ready to live out the rest of your life as a servant to this duck?" Z-9 asked.

X-2 looked up to the taller Martian as he continued on.

"Just think...every day, you'll clean up after him, grant his every request, see him with the Queen. Kissing, hugging, laughing, everything you never got to do with her when the two of you were together" Z-9 explained, trying to paint a picture in X-2's mind.

X-2 thought about it and it did not sit well at all. He was on the verge of tears.

"If you go through with this, you'll get everything you've ever wanted in life and more. Honestly, my friend...you won't get another chance such as this" Z-9 said before taking X-2's hand and placing the capsule within it.

X-2 looked down at the poison. This small capsule was his ticket to eternal happiness yet it only filled him with doubt and ever growing guilt.

"Think about it" Z-9 said and started to walk towards the doors to the throne room.

X-2 just kept staring at the capsule, not knowing at all what to do.

"I've been stowing away in the Palace for some time so just come look for me at night if you want to talk over the plan. I'll be around" Z-9 said then exited the room, a bang closing behind him.

X-2 finally looked to the doors where Z-9 left and gave a sigh. This was not an easy decision on his part. To go against the Queen, the one person he's ever loved in his life like this with a person he hated probably even more than Dodgers or to be miserable the rest of his life? He didn't know what he was going to do and there didn't seem to be any answer that would lead him to the path of true happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Looney Tunes. That right belongs to Warner Bros.)**_

* * *

X-2 didn't meet with Z-9 again after their meeting. The former Commander had no idea where he could have been hiding within the palace. However, he guessed it was probably in some hidden compartment that apparently only Z-9 had access to at this time.

For the next few nights, X-2 had trouble sleeping. It was understandable why. He was so full of conflict and he didn't know what to do.

On the one hand, if he did go through with this: his queen would fall for him again, Dodgers would be sent to prison (Probably for the rest of his life) and he would be King of Mars. He would live happily ever after…or would he?

That was a question the voice in the back of his head constantly asked him. Would he really be happy with what would come of his actions given these circumstances? Not only was he conspiring against the Queen but he was also planning to play the part of this false hero that put her in danger to begin with.

His feelings toward the Queen were not the only thing conflicting him about this whole ordeal. He also didn't know how to feel about framing Dodgers for attempted murder. He really couldn't explain why, exactly. About a month ago, he was delighted at the idea of the duck being executed. However, he guessed it was because he felt like he didn't deserve it.

Sure, he was arrogant, lazy, stupid and annoyed the hell out of the former Commander but he felt this was going too far. He didn't like doing this one bit.

Then again, what other choice did he have? If he didn't act soon, he would be a slave for the rest of his life. Every day, he would wake up in the same, small and dirty room and proceed to do the biddings of Dodgers. He would also constantly see Dodgers and his beautiful Queen together...all the time.

He would be forced to stare at them in envy of Dodgers. The very sight of them would put him in agony. The thought of them kissing, hugging, even holding hands caused X-2 to be full of anger. If he didn't go through with Z-9's plan then this would be it. This would be the end of the road for him. The only purpose he would serve at that point would be to well...serve. It was a lose-lose scenario. Live with his guilt or not live at all?

This was the final night before the wedding and X-2 was about to get ready for another night of long and unrestful sleep. He was pulling his blanket over him and about to go to attempt to sleep until he heard his door quickly and open and close. He looked up to see Z-9.

X-2 nearly jumped out of bed in shock. He rapidly breathed in and out as his heart raced.

"Relax, X-2" Z-9 said.

"What do you want now?" X-2 asked.

"I need to have a definite answer from you about the plan before we can move forward...so what have you decided?" Z-9 asked.

X-2 took another deep breath and took a moment to collect his thoughts. His mind was racing with all the pros and cons of going through with the plan versus not going through with it. After what felt like hours but was really only about 20 seconds, he finally spoke up.

"...I'll...I'll do it. I'll put the poison in Dodger's food" X-2 said, finally conceding to his desire to be free of this life.

At this moment, a stir of feelings clouded his mind. At first he was relieved to be free of this difficult choice. On the other hand, his guilt had risen by an incredible amount. Another feeling of doubt swelled within him, that doubt being whether he could even live with himself after this.

Z-9 on the other hand had a delighted expression on his face.

"Excellent! Now I assume you'll be serving Dodgers his food at the reception?" Z-9 asked.

X-2 nodded slowly. "Yes"

"Good. While you're serving his food, break the capsule and just pour it on his food. He won't be able to tell it's there. It's flavorless. Also, remember to follow them back to the bridal chamber. You can make something up to get the Centurions guarding the chamber to leave. After they leave, wait 30 seconds before barging in and accusing Dodgers" Z-9 said.

"Where will you be?" X-2 asked.

"I'll be waiting in a closet that's by the chamber. When you 'expose' Dodgers and the Queen asks how you found out, you come over to the closet and open the door to reveal my presence. You'll tell her that I broke out of prison after hearing rumors of a conspiracy to murder the queen and take over Mars" Z-9 said.

X-2 stood quiet for a moment before nodding.

"Alright...I understand" X-2 said.

Z-9, sensing X-2's doubt, attempted to reassure him.

"I assure you, Commander, this is for the best for everyone, especially you. Just think...a few days from now, you'll be with the Queen in her bed, caressing each other after a long night of love. Can't you just imagine it, X-2? The sweat running down your body, your face nuzzling against hers, the warmth of her body so close to yours? Doesn't it sound wonderful?" Z-9 asked, manipulating him.

X-2 had to admit...that was a very nice thought. His heart raced at the mere thought of it.

"Just imagine, X-2...if it sounds that wonderful...think of how good it will _feel_" Z-9 said with a devious expression on his face.

X-2's heart nearly stopped and he froze in place. He didn't say a word for a little bit but Z-9 (At least in his mind) knew he wiped any doubt from his mind about the plan.

"I thought that might get you. Anyway, Commander, just stick to the script and we'll both come out on top...I'll see you tomorrow, chum" Z-9 said. With that, he left the room, leaving X-2 alone again.

When X-2 came back to his senses from his…sinful thoughts, he looked down to his capsule.

It was official. He was going to be going through with this and why shouldn't he? He had every reason to do this. He was a slave, he was miserable and most damning of all: He was so lonely. He didn't have anyone to talk to besides Dodgers and the most he said to him was an order to get him food or a drink. His life was in shambles and this was the only way he would be happy again…wasn't it?

He didn't bother trying to answer the question. He just stuffed the poison capsule in a tear in the mattress and lied down. As usual, the mattress was lumpy and hard. With that fact and him being extremely nervous about the plan, he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. The Martian just closed his eyes and eventually, his mind drifted into unconsciousness, mentally preparing for the big day.


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Looney Tunes. That right belongs to Warner Bros.)**_

* * *

There were only a few days that Duck Dodgers held sacred in his heart: The day he won the championship football game at Big State University (With help from a fellow that he swear looks a lot like X-2), the day he was brought out of cryogenic sleep and the day he became a captain of the Galactic Protectorate. Now he was going to add to the list: Him getting married and officially becoming the King of Mars.

Everyone Dodgers knew were here for the occasion: Dr. I.Q., The Cadet, Star Johnson, the President of Earth and the First Lady and loads more.

Dodgers was at this moment standing at the altar, the priest standing by his side. The wedding was a beautiful sight. Located in the throne room, there were two sides that held rows of white chairs. Those chairs seated many Martian citizens, Earth citizens and representatives of many other planets as well. There was a long white carpet that stretched out from the doors of the throne room all the way down to the altar and a large diamond chandelier hanged from the ceiling. It was truly quite a view.

The former captain was dressed in his wedding robes, fashioned by the finest tailors Mars had. He had to say, he didn't look that bad in what the Martians passed off as clothes.

The Cadet and I.Q. were on the first row to the left of Dodgers. I.Q. and the Cadet were dressed in tuxedos.

"W-w-w-well sir. This i-i-is it. The Captain's finally marrying the Queen" The Cadet said.

"It seems he is. I always wondered why he never went back to her earlier when he had several chances to do so" I.Q. said.

"E-e-e-eh you know him, sir. The C-C-Captain's prideful. He probably just didn't want to admit he was wrong to leave her the way he did" The Cadet said.

"Yeah, well...hopefully this works out. A peaceful relationship between Earth and Mars depends on it" I.Q. said, recalling the time the Queen revoked a truce between their two planets when Dodgers rejected her.

"I-I-I have confidence, Dr." The Cadet said.

"Hm...I wish I had the same level of confidence you have, Cadet. If you don't mind, I have to go to the bathroom" I.Q. said, standing up and walking away from his seat.

The Cadet just dismissed the Doctor's comment and looked around. He had to admit, martian weddings were really top notch. He was very impressed with the decorations.

The pig kept looking around until he saw the former Commander, X-2, just standing on the side of the room. For whatever reason, he looked very troubled. The Cadet took this as heartbreak from seeing the queen marry anyone but him. With a smile on his face, he got X-2's attention and waved him over, inviting him to speak with him.

X-2, under the circumstances he was in, didn't really wish to speak to anyone at the present moment. He was far too anxious about his plan. However, he didn't want to be rude. He walked over to the Cadet's seat and the Cadet invited him to sit down in I.Q's seat. X-2 didn't want to be rude so he sat down.

"I-i-i-it's good to see you, Commander" Cadet said.

"Just X-2, Cadet. I'm not a Commander anymore" X-2 said solemnly.

"Oh, y-y-yes. I heard. S-s-sorry about that" Cadet said, slightly embarrassed at asking.

"Don't worry about it, Cadet" X-2 said.

There was an awkward pause between the two as they both just looked around. Cadet could sense a bit of uneasiness coming from him.

"A-a-are you alright, X-2?" Cadet asked sincerely.

"Hm? Oh, yes, yes. I'm...fine" X-2 said, hesitating on his answer.

Cadet noticed and sympathized with the short Martian. He really should be angry with him for the way he had abused his former Captain not too long ago but for whatever reason, he wasn't. Maybe it's because he had a weakness for love and knew how much X-2 loved the Queen. It must have been killing him to see him watch his love marry his arch-rival. At least that's what he believed

"I-I-I know what you're t-t-thinking, X-2" Cadet said.

X-2 suddenly looked to the Cadet with what looked like panicking eyes.

"You...you do?" X-2 asked with a worry in his tone. Cadet took little notice of this.

"Yeah...I know it must be h-h-hard, watching the love of your life marry s-s-someone else" Cadet said.

X-2 for a slight moment looked relieved.

"I know you love the Queen very m-m-much. It could be worse t-though" Cadet said.

X-2 gave a slight glare to the pig. "Really? How? If you hadn't noticed, Cadet, I'm a slave to someone who I care very little for and now I have to see him marry my beautiful queen. To top it all of, she hates me now"

"I understand it d-d-doesn't look like you're having your b-best days but you shouldn't always b-b-blame the Captain for your misfortune, X-2" The Cadet said, responding to X-2's hostility.

"What do you mean by that, Cadet?" X-2 asked with a raised eyebrow.

"W-w-well you did lie to the Captain about the methane farms...a-a-and you did...injure him after you captured him, a-a-against the Queen's orders" The Cadet explained.

X-2 couldn't exactly argue with that.

"L-l-listen, X-2. I know things h-h-haven't been looking up for you b-b-but have you seen the Queen lately? H-h-have you ever seen her so happy?" Cadet asked.

"Actually, I've been keeping my distance from the Queen. She...doesn't exactly want to see me right now" X-2 said, looking down at the floor.

"W-w-well according to most people you talk t-t-to, she's never been happier" Cadet explained.

X-2 looked up from the floor and looked at the Cadet.

"C-c-commander...it's heartbreaking for you, I k-know but isn't seeing a smile on her face...o-o-or rather a pleasant expression e-e-enough to make you happy?" Cadet asked.

X-2 didn't really say anything. He just stared at the Cadet for a few seconds. While he didn't say anything, one could tell he was doing a lot of thinking.

"P-p-people all over the galaxy k-keep saying how t-t-they've never seen the Queen this h-happy. E-even if you can't be with her, doesn't that f-fact alone warrant at l-least something to be happy about?" Cadet asked.

X-2 looked back down at the floor. "Well….I suppose"

"It's something to think about, Commander. It'll be alright in the end for you. I can tell" Cadet said.

X-2 was appreciative of the Cadet's words and he always did have a soft spot for him. However, he didn't know how much of his words were of any merit. He was slightly happy with hearing about how happy the Queen was but wasn't so sure he was happy enough not to go through with his plan with Z-9, no matter how guilty he felt over it.

"It's s-s-something to think about. Anyway, I think I.Q. is coming back so..." Cadet said, trying to find a polite way to ask X-2 to leave.

"I understand, Cadet" X-2 said, getting up from the seat and walking back to where he was before. Several things going through his mind, shifted his focus solely towards his mission

I.Q. got back from the bathroom and asked Cadet if he missed anything and Cadet just said "E-e-eh just catching up with an old friend"

I.Q. shrugged. At that moment, the organ player started playing 'Here Comes the Bride'. Everyone turned as the rooms to the throne door opened and inside came the Queen of Mars, Tyr'ahnee, looking beautiful as ever in a pearl white wedding dress. The wedding she had dreamed about for a long time was finally here.


	12. Chapter 12

_**(A/N: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Looney Tunes. That right belongs to Warner Bros.)**_

* * *

Everyone in the audience stood as the Queen entered the throne room. She did indeed look beautiful. Dodgers believed she looked even more gorgeous than the last time he saw her in a wedding dress.

As she walked down the aisle, two little Martian girls dropped rose petals on the floor and the back of her dress was being held up by servant girls. She was quite the sight. Dodgers nearly lost his breath just staring at the exquisite creature walking up to him. At a distance, X-2 was feeling quite the same.

She finally made her way to the altar and gave a loving look to her beloved whom she was finally marrying after all these years.

"You shure know how make an entrancesh" Dodgers whispered.

"Just wanted to make myself beautiful for you, darling" Tyr'ahnee whispered back.

"Well you shucceeded" Dodgers complimented, looking her up and down. Tyr'ahnee let out a blush.

The priest stepped up and cleared his throat as the wedding officially began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the eyes of the gods to witness holy matrimony between the beloved Queen of Mars: Queen Tyr'ahnee and the renowned Captain of the Galactic Protectorate: Duck Dodgers. We also come to seal a new and long era of peace and prosperity between Mars and Earth with this sacred marriage" The priest said.

X-2 looked to the scene with a heavy heart as the priest droned on. This has been a day that had been in his nightmares since the Queen first wanted Dodgers as a mate. It was finally coming true. He would cry at that point if he didn't have the plan set up with Z-9. He needed to keep a calm and cool head if he wanted the plot to work. The former Commander soaked in his pain and kept his composure.

"Before the exchanging of the rings, would the bride and groom please exchange their vows with each other?" The priest asked.

The Queen cleared her throat.

"Darling...never in my whole life had I been so smitten by anyone in my life. From the moment I met you, I knew you were special. You're resilient, resourceful and surprisingly one of the most brilliant adversaries I ever faced. From then on, I've had a burning passion for you growing inside of me until I couldn't help but shout my love for you to the heavens. You're not the person I thought I would marry when I was a little girl...but somehow...you're better" Tyr'ahnee said with soothing love oozing in her voice.

The crowd awed. Even I.Q. let out a little tear. In the corner of the room, X-2 was close to vomiting….or whatever he was able to do with no mouth.

"Aw, shucks" Dodgers said with a smile and slight blush.

"I vow to honor and cherish you as a wife should and love you until the day we're parted" Tyr'ahnee declared, her blue eyes sparkling.

The priest turned to the former Captain and gestured for him to begin his vow.

Dodgers looked up into the eyes of his bride and cleared his throat.

"Tyr'ahnee...I have to admit I've been a real idiot up until thish point. Over all the years I've known you, I've tried to play the part of shome cheap playboy with no interesht in finding myshelf in any short of relationship. I shtill don't have a good anshwer as to why but I always asshumed it was because I wasn't good enough for a woman like you. When I ran off from our firsht wedding, I felt like a chump for running out like I did and I always felt incredibly guilty for leaving you like I did when I knew it broke your heart. Now, though, I'm ready to make up for my past mistake and being the besht hushband a sweet thang like you could ask for. I promise to love you, honor you, cherish you and to not make a fool out of myself….ash much" Dodgers said at the end, causing a chuckle from the audience.

Speaking of which, the Cadet looked to I.Q., who was clearing his eyes with a tissue before blowing his nose into it.

"I-i-i-is everything alright, sir?" The Cadet asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes, yes, Cadet, I'm fine….just something in my eyes is all" I.Q. said.

The Cadet raised an eyebrow, knowing that was a rather lame excuse. "A-a-and your nose?"

"Oh, you know….allergy season" I.Q. said.

"...R-r-right…..I thought it was very sweet too, sir" The Cadet said with a smile.

Before I.Q. could retort, the ceremony continued.

"Your majesty, do you take Duck Dodgers, Captain of the Galactic Protectorate, to be your husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse,in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do" Tyr'ahnee said, a tear of pure happiness rolling down her cheek.

"And do you Duck Dodgers take the Queen of Mars to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to-" The priest started before Dodgers interrupted him.

"Let's shkip all that, gramps. I do" Dodgers said, cheekily with a smirk on his face.

After a slight glare from the priest, Dodgers and Tyr'ahnee exchanged rings, sliding each on each others ring fingers.

"Then by the power vested in me by the gods, I now pronounce husband and wife and I declare you both the Queen and King of Mars. You may now kiss the bride" The priest declared.

Tyr'ahnee bent down and gave Dodgers a long kiss on his beak. The crowd got up from their seats and gave the couple a standing ovation as they were finally wed.

Every minute of the wedding was a dagger in X-2's heart. He didn't know how much more he could bare the sight of what was happening before him.

After what felt like hours, Dodgers and Tyr'ahnee finally parted and they started to walk down the aisle as husband and wife. The crowd watched and applauded as they walked hand in hand outside the throne room.

Minutes later, the guests soon followed and started walking towards the reception hall. X-2 was the last one to leave. He slowly made his way out of the room and followed the crowd towards the hall. Phase one of the plan had ended and now it was time to initiate the second part of the plan. He held the poison capsule stuffed in his tightly as he walked inside the hall.

* * *

_**(A/N: I hope everyone and their family is safe in this difficult time we're in. It's certainly a situation I never thought I would ever see in my lifetime).**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**(A/N: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Looney Tunes. That right belongs to Warner Bros.)**_

* * *

The reception was for sure the party of the century. Martian cooking, Dodgers and other Earthlings had to admit, was to die for. Along with the good food, there was dancing, music and just an overall joy in the air. Everyone was having a good time….except (As per usual, these days) one Martian.

X-2 watched Dodgers and the Queen at their table. He watched as Dodgers was no doubt whispering sweet nothings into her ear, blushing and giggling with every second. The sight made him mentally (And a little physically) ill inside.

Since he was a slave, he couldn't enjoy the party like everyone else could. He was mainly just there to serve Dodgers his every request. He could hardly even walk across the dance floor as he was still nervous about the possibility of the Queen noticing him. The Queen as he had been hearing was still pretty angry with him. The former Commander knew it was for good reason but his heart still ached at the fact that she wouldn't forgive him.

Because he wasn't allowed to join in on the fun, he mostly just sat in the back of the room. The small martian looked around and saw Martians and Earthlings mingling with each other, laughing with each other, even some of them dancing with each other as couples. He had to admit, even as a military figure who vowed to be loyal to Mars and an enemy of Earth for life, it put a smile on his face to see such scenery….or rather a pleased expression, at least. However, he knew it wasn't going to last after tonight so he wouldn't let himself get used to this.

As the evening went on, the Cadet went to the center of the hall.

"E-e-e-excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. May I have y-y-your attention please?" The Cadet asked and waited until everyone shifted their focus onto him.

"M-m-may the bride and groom please make th-their way to the c-center of the room so that they may have their first d-d-dance as husband and wife?" The Cadet asked.

Dodgers and the Queen both walked to the center of the room. Soon, a slow song played and both of them started to dance with the other.

X-2 rolled his eyes and just looked at the floor. He looked at the floor so much that he didn't even notice the Cadet coming towards him and standing right by him.

"H-h-hello, Commander" The Cadet said.

X-2 looked up and turned towards the pig.

"Oh. Hello, Cadet" X-2 said, clearly uninterested.

"Q-q-quite a party, huh?" Cadet asked.

"Yes. Just lovely" X-2 said, looking back down to the floor.

Cadet couldn't help but feel for the Commander. He put his arms around the former Commander's shoulders. The small Martian wanted to protest this but he didn't for some reason. Maybe because this was the first time someone in a long while showed him any kind of affection.

"I-I-I'm sorry for everything that happened to you, X-2…but hey, there's a-a-always light at the end of the tunnel. Y-y-you'll find someone else" Cadet said.

X-2 scoffed. "Oh, is that so? Cadet, I don't know if you noticed but females generally aren't interested in slaves, the lowest class anyone could be"

"Oh c-c-come on, Marvin. It won't be forever. Soon, C-c-cap'n Dodgers will get you back to being the Commander again" Cadet said.

X-2 raised his head back up to the Commander and looked at him with a confused expression.

"What? After everything we've been through? We hate each other!" X-2 said.

"I-I-I have to disagree. I-i-if you really hated each other, the C-cap'n wouldn't have spared your life like he did. R-r-remember?" Cadet asked.

The pig did raise a point, the small Martian thought. However, it mattered very little.

"Oh, please. That hardly means anything. He just wants me to suffer as I watch him get everything I wanted out of life. Respect, glory and the love of my beautiful Queen. That's all he wants out of this. He wants to make himself feel good about himself at my expense" X-2 said.

Cadet raised an eyebrow. "I-I-I don't know about that, Commander. Why not l-l-look at them right now?"

"I'd rather not. I'm sick enough already" X-2 declared.

"Just for a second, please" Cadet said. X-2 begrudgingly looked up towards Dodgers and the Queen.

He watched as they gracefully danced with each other at the center of the room. There was no doubt that it was quite a sight to see, X-2 with great sorrow had to admit.

"Alright. I'm looking. What's your point?" X-2 pressed Cadet.

"L-l-look at the way they're l-looking at each other, especially C-c-cap'n Dodgers. It doesn't look like he's in it for m-m-money, fame or to get back at you...his eyes s-s-seem to just be on the Queen" Cadet said.

This was true. The way Dodgers was looking at the Queen was no ordinary look. In his eyes, he saw an emotion that couldn't be described by mere happiness. It looked as if he would have died happy right then and there, just being able to be with the Queen.

This wasn't at all the Dodgers that had selfishly left the Queen. This Dodgers seemed...different.

"W-w-we both know the C-cap'n is not the most c-c-compassionate person in the universe...but d-d-does it look like he's doing t-this for any selfish motive?" Cadet asked.

X-2 didn't answer. He looked to Dodgers with a sense of curiosity in his eyes when he should have been feeling anger or disgust.

After a lengthy period of time passed, Cadet cleared his throat and X-2 turned his attention towards the pig.

"Hm? Oh, sorry Cadet. My mind was somewhere else? What was your question again?" X-2 asked.

Cadet sighed. "N-n-nevermind, Commander. J-j-just think about what I said, alright? And d-d-don't worry about the future. I have a f-f-feeling good days are ah-head for you" Cadet said.

X-2 hesitantly nodded as the Cadet left him. As he did, the dance ended and the room applauded the happy newlyweds. X-2 just stood silent at the scene.

About 5 minutes later, the servants announced that the food was now being served. Everyone proceeded to their seats as plates were being served all across the rooms to all the different tables. Since X-2 was a slave to Dodgers, he personally had to serve both Dodgers and the Queen instead of a servant.

This came with a sense of dread for X-2. He knew that this was the moment of truth. All he had to do was take the capsule, break it, pour the poison all over Dodger's food and accuse him of trying to poison the Queen. He would then have everything he ever wanted….but would it be worth it?

He didn't have time to answer this as a servant gave X-2 two plates of food. The former Commander turned away from the crowd and managed to sneak away. Dodgers and the Queen were too focused on each other...way too focused if X-2 had any say on the matter. That meant he had a small window to fulfill his part of the mission but this was just enough time to do what he needed to do.

He took the capsule out of his pocket. Emotions started to overwhelm him at that moment. Emotions such as excitement and vindication but also emotions of guilt and regret. He didn't know what he should do and knew that he was going to regret this decision later. However, he right then and there fulfilled the action that he felt was the right thing to do and got it over with.

In doing this, he picked up the plates and walked them to the King and Queen of Mars.

"It's about time. What took you so long?" Tyr'ahnee asked with a snap in her voice.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I got a little distracted" X-2 said.

"Well just leave the food and get out of my sight" Tyr'ahnee said with a glare.

The level of anger in her voice saddened the small Martian but it didn't matter anymore. After tonight, things that are going to be were going to be.

He walked back to the corner of the room where he was originally standing and looked back over the room. As of then, all he had to do was one last part of his plan and he would finally be able to sleep at night again. The Martian looked down at the ground quietly, completely unaware of the events about to happen.

* * *

_**(A/N: Just a reminder to stay safe in this strange times)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**(A/N: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Looney Tunes. That right belongs to Warner Bros.)**_

* * *

The reception ended after eating dinner. Dodgers and Tyr'ahnee had a wonderful time with each other throughout the rest of the party.

Dodgers at long last had found out how Martians ate when they didn't have mouths by looking around at the guests. It turned out Tyr'ahnee was right: He didn't want to know. He tried to keep his eyes on his plate through dinner, not even wanting to look at his newlywed wife eating. It was that...interesting. That meant they didn't kiss throughout the rest of the reception.

However, afterwards, Dodgers was practically pulling Tyr'ahnee to their bridal chamber.

"Darling, you're dragging me!" Tyr'ahnee said, giggling as he kept pulling on his arm.

"Walk fashter! You have longer legsh than I do!" Dodgers said playfully.

"You should know considering how often I catch you staring at them" Tyr'ahnee said with her eyebrows raised.

"Ah, sho you noticed" Dodgers said, sheepishly.

"I did. That's why I always try to show them off to you as much as I can" Tyr'ahnee said, giving him a seductive smile.

"Well I hope you show me more than that tonight" Dodgers said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, no worries darling, I will" Tyr'ahnee declared.

They approached the entrance of the bridal chamber guarded by two Martian centurions.

They got out of the way, allowing them through. They laughed on the way inside.

Nearby was X-2 who was sneaking behind them the whole time. Thankfully since they were so focused on each other that they didn't notice them. The things they said to each other practically made him vomit.

After about 10 seconds, he walked up to the two centurions.

"What is it, X-2?" A centurion asked.

"The...Ambassador to Mars from Venus is having...diarrhea issues in his room. He requests assistance and needs help immediately" X-2 said.

The 2 centurions looked at each other and groaned. Even if they were robots, they were not at all in love with the prospect of helping the Ambassador with his toilet troubles if one could believe it.

"Thanks for the information...I guess" A centurion said.

"Would you mind staying here and watching the door until we get back?" The centurion said.

"Yes, of course" X-2 said, relieved that his lie worked.

The two centurions left their posts to help the Ambassador with his non-existent issues. X-2 took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. He NEEDED to do this. He dispersed any doubt of doing this from his mind and got on with his plan.

* * *

_*Bridal Chamber*_

Dodgers and Tyr'ahnee were underneath the covers of the bridal bed. They were both in the same attire they had been in when they were born…

The former Captain and Tyr'ahnee gave each other a warm and loving smile before leaning in to each other.

As their faces were about to meet, they were interrupted by a rather violent swinging of the doors.

"_STOP!"_ A voice said frantically as he entered the door. Both Dodgers and Tyr'ahnee both knew the voice rather well and turned towards their heads to the door.

There stood X-2, Dodger's slave and former Commander to the Martian Army standing before the both of them.

"X-2! What is the meaning of this?! You better have a good explanation of barging into my bridal chamber!" Tyr'ahnee practically screeched at him.

"I do indeed, your majesty. There's been a terrible plot that has been made against you in these very walls" X-2 explained.

Dodgers and Tyr'ahnee looked at each other, confused before they both looked back to the small Martian.

"What are you talking about?" Tyr'ahnee said.

X-2 gave a long sigh. He knew what he was about to say would have dire consequences that he may very well live to regret but he had to do it.

"Well come on! Out with it!" Tyr'ahnee barked.

"...Z-9 has escaped from prison and has been planning to use Dodgers, or rather the King, as a pawn to get himself back into power. He planned on using Dodgers as a transmitter of poison from him to you, my lady by poisoning his food. He did this to frame Dodgers and the Galactic Protectorate to make it look like they were planning on killing you and taking Mars for themselves" X-2 said.

"What are you babbling about? What poison?" Tyr'ahnee asked.

X-2 retrieved the vial of poison from the pockets of his robes and showed it to the both of them.

"This is the poison I am referring to. It only affects Martians so he wanted me to place it in Dodger's food so it looked like he was planning on poisoning you, mistress" The small Martian said.

"This is ludicrous what you're saying! All of it!" Tyr'ahnee said.

Suddenly, the two centurions from before had returned from their wild goose chase. As to be expected, they went to the Ambassador of Venus' room to find that he was completely healthy. However, before they could question X-2 on this, Tyr'ahnee pointed to them.

"Guards! Seize slave X-2. He's gone mad! He's trying to tell me that Z-9 has escaped from prison and has been conspiring to poison me through my beloved" Tyr'ahnee said.

The centurions grabbed both of X-2's arms and lifted him in the air. X-2 sighed. This was becoming an all too familiar sight to him.

"Wait!...Let'sh hear what he hash to say" Dodgers said, holding his hand up.

Tyr'ahnee looked to Dodgers and raised her eyebrows.

"Beloved, are you certain?" She asked.

"I am. I don't think he would be shaying any of thish if he didn't believe it sho I shay we let him shpeak" Dodgers said.

X-2 raised an eyebrow. Who would have thought that in the short span of a few months that it would be Dodgers who would be saving grace in not one but two occasions?

"Well...alright, my love...if you insist" Tyr'ahnee said, skeptical of this whole thing.

After about a minute of Dodgers and Tyr'ahnee getting into bathrobes, all of them were walking towards a closet by the chamber that Z-9 said he would be hiding in. X-2 had explained to them that Z-9 would be waiting for them here.

The two centurions opened the gate to see Z-9 looking at the crowd tall and proud.

"Well hello, good centurions. Yes. I did indeed warn my good friend X-2 that Dodgers and the entire Galactic Protectorate were indeed planning on poisoning the Queen and risked more prison time just to give him the opportunity to save her. Please hold the applause" Z-9 said.

As he was saying this, he noticed all of them had glares on their faces and he noticed Dodgers standing there not being held by centurions or handcuffed or in any position where it seemed like he was being arrested.

Tyr'ahnee looked at him with pure disgust as she ordered the two centurions to take him to the Martian dungeon to await sentencing for treason and conspiracy against the crown...again.

As the centurions grabbed Z-9, he looked to X-2 with pure anger in his eyes.

"You bumbling nitwit! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! You were always a weakling. You could have had everything you ever wanted in life and you threw it away" The former general said as he was being dragged away.

"Yes, I could have...but the price was too high. I couldn't do that to a….friend" X-2 said, looking at Dodgers with a glimpse of a happy face.

Dodgers had to admit, there were very few times in his life where he was moved like this but this had to be one of those moments. He gave a nod to X-2 with a slight tear going down his cheek.

"Thanksh, pal" The former captain said.

Tyr'ahnee cleared her throat. "Yes, well...I suppose you did a service to the crown today. While I can't bring myself to forgive you for the pain you caused my beloved...I suppose I can restore your status as Commander of the Martian Empire"

X-2's heart nearly dropped and his face turned into the happiest face it had been in a long while.

"Thank you, your majesty. Thank you. I swear you won't regret this" X-2 said, clapping his hands.

"Yes, well…just don't disappoint me again" Tyr'ahnee said. She turned to Dodgers and held out her hand.

"Well, my love...we still have a bridal chamber awaiting us. Shall we go?" She asked.

"We shall, my darling" Dodgers said, locking his arm around hers. Right before they left, Dodgers patted X-2 on the shoulder with his free hand.

X-2 sighed in relief that it was finally over. Now he would be able to get some sleep at night and for the first time in a while, he seemed...happy. Sure, he wasn't going to be with his queen as he'd hoped but that was alright. As long as she was happy, he was happy and right now, she seemed to be happy with Dodgers.

Plus, he wasn't a slave anymore! He didn't have to be at Dodger's side fulfilling every stupid request he made of him. Maybe the cadet was right after all. Maybe things were looking up.

He turned and walked back down the hallway. He didn't know where the future was headed but he had a feeling it would be a bright one for not only himself but for the entire galaxy.

* * *

_**(A/N: Be sure to keep safe wherever you are).**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**(A/N: Sorry about the late update, guys. I've had a lot on my plate recently starting my new job and such but I just wanted to give you guys a proper epilogue. I really did enjoy writing this as time went on.**_

_**As always, I do not own Duck Dodgers or Looney Tunes. That right belongs to Warner Bros.)**_

* * *

Commander X-2 of the Martian Empire walked down the halls of the palace. For the first time in a long time, he was actually in a good mood. Not a perfect mood but he was happy at least which was definitely an improvement from the complete and utter depression he was feeling throughout the past few weeks. He didn't even mind when he saw Dodgers and the Queen kissing or…other stuff.

As he walked by, Centurions that had ignored him saluted him. That's what made X-2 feel great nowadays. He didn't feel alone anymore. People were actually giving him the time of day again. He had even caught the eye of one of the Queen's handmaidens and they were going on a date that night.

As X-2 walked into the command center of the palace, there came in an incoming transmission. It was the former Cadet who served under Dodgers who was now promoted to Captain in recognition of his efforts as Dodger's Cadet. However, he was still just referred to as Cadet. Old habits are hard to get over, after all.

"_E-e-e-evening, Commander. Just wanted to check in on how the C-c-cap'n's doing and how you're doing?" _Cadet said.

"Good evening, Captain. I'm doing well and the King is doing fine" X-2 said. He still twitched at the thought of a buffoon like Dodgers being King but he was over it for the most part so it was more or less a process to go through.

"_Th-th-that's good to hear, C-c-commander. I'm glad the two of you were a-a-able to work out your differences"_ Cadet said.

"I'm just glad I don't have to do his bidding now. My official orders come from the Queen herself" X-2 said.

"_C-c-come now, C-Commander. Was it r-r-really that b-bad?" _Cadet asked.

"My 2nd day as his slave, wanted me to wear clown shoes and wear a tutu while getting him a glass of water. I was laughed at for a week" X-2 said with a bit of a glare.

Cadet blinked, speechless. "_W-w-well he has a soft s-spot. Y-y-you just have to di-dig deep for it. B-b-besides, he was st-still angry at y-y-you for t-torturing h-him"_

X-2 sighed. "Yes I suppose I did deserve it and I did owe him for saving my life from execution. Oh well, it doesn't matter now. What's done is done and….I'm fine with it. I'm….I'm happy. I truly am"

Cadet smiled and nodded.

"_T-t-that's great news, C-c-commander. I told y-you it'd work o-o-out" _The pig said.

"You did and I appreciate you helping me understand that, Cadet. Anyway, I really must be going. I have my duties to attend to and plus, I….have something to attend to later tonight" X-2 said, slightly stammering.

Cadet smirked. "_T-t-this wouldn't h-have anything to do with y-y-you seeing one of the Q-q-queen's handmaidens, w-would it?" _

X-2's eyes widened. He wondered for a moment how Cadet could have figured that out but a certain duck came to mind as he slightly cursed him.

"...I'm sorry, Cadet. I really must go" X-2 said then ended transmission. The hologram of the pig disappeared and X-2 was left by himself in a room full of Centurions.

"Whew" X-2 said then walked out of the room. He had faced enough for one day.

As he walked back to his old room which he had been reinstated to when being reappointed Commander, he couldn't help but put out a giddy expression on his face. What he thought would be his nightmare wasn't so bad and everything was….ok. It had been a while since he had been optimistic about the future but now he felt he was ready for anything.

The small martian walked down the halls of the Palace, brimming with confidence, eagerly awaiting what could very well be the next chapter of his life.

* * *

_**(A/N: As per usual, stay safe out there, especially in the US where cases are spiking again.**_

_**I don't know when my next story will be with everything on my plate right now but I eagerly look forward to writing my next, whatever it may be).**_


End file.
